The Return of Dan
by Rob Phantom
Summary: When Vlad releases Dan from the thremos, Danny and his friends have to save the world from being taken over by Dan and Vlad. but Vlad may be in for a suprise from his new ally, better summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Rob: Rob Phantom here, now I know that people have been waiting for my sequel to Vlad Strikes Back...

Ember: Yeah, and waiting, and waiting, and waiting...

Rob: **Anyway**! Here it is finally, the story you all have ben waiting for. The Return of Dan.

Summery: Once again the halfa we love to hate faces the halfa we love to love. Vlad is once again trying to take over the world. But with the Fenton's and Danny's new magical allies, Alicia Szivos and Alex Gladstone, how can he beat him? With a unfortunate mishap at Clockworks tower, Vlad gains an ally that might help him beat Danny once and for all. That is unless that ally has some plans of his own. It's a action packed race to save the Earth from Armageddon, and in the end two mortal enemies may have to team up to save us all. With appearances by Alicia from the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos, and the Grim Reaper, this may be Danny's greatest adventure yet, or will it be his final defeat?

Rob: So without further ado, here is the story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Return of Dan.

Chapter One: New Years Evil.

Vlad's Castle, Wisconsin

It was New Year's Eve, in about a hour or so the people of the world and the Ghost Zone would ring in the new year 2008 (AN: remember, this is set two years in the future). All across the world people were celebrating, but not in a certain castle in Wisconsin. For you see the man who owned this estate had nothing to celebrate.

In the lair of the most evil halfa on Earth, we find Vlad Masters, also known as Vlad Plasmius, plotting some more doom for Danny, his friends, and the world in general. Or he should have been, but the evil billionaire was having some creative difficulties, i.e. he couldn't think of a plan that would work.

"Ok, first I lure them to the warehouse. Then once they are under the disintegrator...NO! That won't work! They'll just use their powers to stop it. Ok, lets try again, I will hire Technus to build a machine to turn those brats into animals, then I will...No, that Alicia girl and Samantha probably have a potion made just for a event like that. Maybe a giant robot? No! Damn it! I can't think of anything that will work!" said Vlad.

It was true, most of the plans Vlad had made so far had not worked against Danny and his friends. Whether it was the bounty he placed on their heads, or the attempt to turn Danny, Sam, and Alicia evil, even the most recent ones to steal some of Jack's inventions, all had failed. He just could not think of a plan that would defeat the combined power of those blasted brats.

"Maybe I should go for a stroll through the Ghost Zone, maybe it will clear my head, I might even find a weak ghost to beat up." said Vlad as he transformed and headed for the portal in his lab.

Soon Vlad was flying through the Ghost Zone. Other might have found the place creepy and would want to get as far from it as possible, but Vlad like it. He liked the calm that seemed to flow through this place, and the environment to him was most interesting, much more so then Earth.

He could hear the noise of the ghosts preparing to welcome a new year of haunting, most likely in the town of Amity Park. Everyone was celebrating, and this annoyed Vlad .

So Vlad floated through the Ghost Zone, not really going in any direction. Soon he found he was leaving the more populated areas and heading into a more empty part of the Zone.

"Hmm, I have never been in this part of the Ghost Zone, maybe if I explore a little I will find something that could be useful." thought Vlad.

So he continued on, leaving more of the Ghost Zone behind him. Pretty soon there were no doors in sight at all, it was completely empty. Vlad was about to give up when he saw a strange site ahead of him. It was a dilapidated clock tower with a whole bunch of ghostly looking clocks floating around it.

"Hmm, maybe there is something in that building that could be of use to me." Thought Vlad as he flew to the tower.

Vlad quietly opened the door, and stepped into the building. The first site he saw was clocks, lots and lots of clocks. The place also had a lot of clock gears turning on the walls and jutting out of them. He floated down the hall until he came to a room. He had just entered when he could hear voices coming toward him. Thinking quickly he hide behind some rubble, then the ghosts entered.

"Are you sure Clockwork that the problem is contained?" said one of the ghosts, who looked like he had a giant eyeball for a head, they were talking to a ghost that kept switching betwenn being a baby, a young man, and a old man.

"I assure you observants that everything is under control, Danny Phantom's evil future counterpart is securely contained within this thermos." said Clockwork.

"That ghost has Daniel's evil future self, this trip may have been more useful then I thought." thought Vlad.

"Well make sure he does not escape, even with the addition of the hunter girl, the witch and the wizard, he may not be strong enough to stop him." said the Observant.

"Yes, this definitely is proving to be a good trip." thought Vlad.

"He will not get away, he is staying right in here." said Clockwork as he threw the Fenton Thermos up and down in his hand.

"Will you stop that! It's making me sick!" said Dan from in the Thermos.

"Well, if everything is under control, then we will go back to observing, good day." said the Observants as they left.

"Finally, I thought they would never leave." thought Vlad.

Clockwork turned his back to Vlad and started o watch his monitor of the time line. This was Vlad's perfect moment, he turned invisible and began to slowly move toward the thermos containing Dan. He was just about to reach it when Clockwork spoke

"Timeout!" said Clockwork, as he pressed a button on his time staff.

Just like that Vlad froze in place, mere inches form the thermos. Clockwork got up and moved the thermos to the other side of the room.

"Time in" said Clockwork.

When he said that everything started to move again. Vlad continued to reach for the thermos, but what he grabbed was nothing.

"What happened? Where did it go?" said Vlad, to shocked to remember he was supposed to be quiet.

"I think I can answer that." said Clockwork

Vlad turned around to see Clockwork right behind him and the thermos on a table across the room.

"What the hell? How did you do that?" said Vlad.

"Let me explain, I am Clockwork, master of time. I can manipulate time and travel through it at will." said Clockwork.

"That's all very fascinating, now if you don't mind, I will be taking that thermos." said Vlad as he sent a ghost ray at Clockwork.

"Timeout!" said Clockwork.

Suddenly time stopped again, with the ghost ray mere inches from Clockworks face. Clockwork moved out of the way of the blast and directly behind Vlad.

"Time in!" said Clockwork.

Time started up again and the blast hit the wall where Clockwork had been. A dumbfounded Vlad, looked at where Clockwork had been. He turned around just as Clockwork blasted him in the stomach. The blast sent Vlad flying across the room and into a piece of furniture. Clockwork flew up into the air, Vlad burst out of the wreckage and flew right at him. Vlad was flying straight at him and was about to hit him.

"Timeout!" said Clockwork, and Vlad froze in midair.

Clockwork moved to the side.

"Time in!" said Clockwork.

Vlad kept on flying, then he noticed he was about to hit a giant bell, but it was to late to turn. Vlad hit the bell with a loud clank. Using his time staff Clockwork made Vlad hit the bell over and over and over again.

"I could do this all day, but I have a time line to watch." said Clockwork.

He flew up above Vlad and got ready to blast him.

"Time in!" said Clockwork.

Vlad was moving again, and right into the ghost ray that Clockwork shoot. The ray knocked Vlad down and right into the pegs holding the time medallions, the ones that make a person immune to Clockwork's time stopping power. As he hit one of the time medallions slipped off and landed around his neck.

"Ok, I've had enough, I'm going to get that thermos if it is the last thing I do."said Vlad as he sent one large blast at Clockwork.

"Foolish human, Timeout!" said Clockwork.

Unfortunately because Vlad was wearing the medallion, the blast he sent kept ongoing. The blast hit Clockwork and sent him flying.

"What? How did that work?" said Vlad, then he noticed the time medallion.

"It must be because of this, this will be much easier now." said Vlad.

And it was, Clockwork, despite his powers, was weak compared to most ghosts. Since Vlad was now immune to his biggest power, he was in big trouble. Vlad quickly made short work of Clockwork and went over to grab the thermos.

"Well this has been a lovely fight, but I must take my prize and be going now." said Vlad.

"Wait! You can't do that!" said Clockwork.

"Oh but I can, and I think I'll take a few of these medallions as well, ta ta." said Vlad as he left with the goods.

Clockwork got up, his body aching from the fight. He went over to a monitor and turned it on. The face of a young man with yellow glowing eyes appeared.

"Grim, it has begun." said Clockwork to the Grim Reaper.

"So it finally has started, may heaven have mercy on us all. Do you think the ghost child will be able to handle this?" said Grim.

" I hope so, but only time will tell." said Clockwork, as he looked at his time monitor and saw the events to come unfold.

Meanwhile Vlad had flown back to his castle, it was just a few seconds before midnight.

"So lets open this up and see what a evil Daniel would look like." said Vlad as he started to open it.

Meanwhile in Amity park and in the Ghost Zone they were coming down to the final ten seconds till midnight.

"Hey everybody, lets countdown." said Jack to his family, and the families of Danny's friends

"Hey guys, it's almost midnight, lets countdown." said Ember, to all the ghosts at her big party.

"10, 9, 8..." everyone said

Vlad was just opening the lid to the thermos.

"..7,6,5..." everyone said.

Vlad activated the release button on the thermos and a blue energy shot out of it.

"..4,3,2.." said everyone, waiting for the big moment.

A figure appeared in the lab, with white flaming hair and a cape.

"..1,0, Happy New Year!" said everyone, celebrating the arrival of the new year, little did they know what horror had just been unleashed.

While everyone in the Human and Ghost worlds was celebrating, in the lab of Vlad Masters the figure finished emerging from the thermos. He looked around the room he was in, like he had been there before, then he turned around and saw Vlad.

"Well, well, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my old enemy." said Dan.

"Now, now, don't think of me as a enemy, think of me as...your father." said Vlad.

"So you know about me, and how I came to be?" said Dan.

"Yes, and I have a proposition for you." said Vlad.

"What is it?" said Dan.

"You remember your younger goody two shoes self, the one that defeated you?" said Vlad.

"Yes, how could I forget, he ruined my future." said Dan, getting angry.

"Well while you were on vacation, so to speak, he has gained allies. In the past two years I have tried to take over the world twice, and twice I have been defeated. His family and Valerie found out who he was, but instead of rejecting him they actually accepted him, they also managed to find out my secret. In addition he has gotten two new friends, Alicia Szivos and Alex Gladstone." said Vlad.

"Who are they?" said Dan.

"I'll show you." said as Vlad brought up the files on them.

"Alicia Szivos is the daughter to Robert and Sarah Szivos. What makes her a danger is that she has magical powers. She uses these powers to mess with all the ghosts that Daniel fights. She is also very powerful in her own right, and fighting her would be no small task. She is also responsible for teaching young Samantha how to use magic as well." said Vlad.

"Sam has magic powers now, what else has she been up to?" said Dan.

"Well currently she is the girlfriend to young Daniel, and is quickly learning magic..." said Vlad, before he was interrupted.

"Sam and that weakling are together!" shouted Dan.

"Yes, is anything wrong?" said Vlad.

"No, no, I'm just surprised is all." said Dan.

"Good, I will go on." said Vlad.

"I can't believe it, Sam does actually love me, or should I say my younger self. Hmm, maybe I should fix that." thought Dan, a evil smile forming across his face.

"Alexander Gladstone, parents John and Melissa Gladstone. He just arrived to Amity Park recently. He got there when I offered a reward to the ghosts so they would capture Daniel, Samantha, and Alicia. My plan was to turn them evil, but he and Daniels darn family and friends defeated me. He is also very powerful, and he likes to send enemies to some terrible place that makes them need therapy afterwards." said Vlad.

"Wow, no wonder you can't defeat them, with a group like that they are nearly unbeatable, so where do I come into this?" said Dan.

"I know that you want to make Daniel pay for the defeat he handed you, and I want to make him pay for all that he has done to ruin my plans. I propose we join forces and defeat those brats once and for all." said Vlad.

Dan began to think about Vlad's offer.

"Hmm, a chance to defeat my past self, and to cause all sorts of chaos and destruction. Plus I may have the chance to see Sam, I do actually miss her, and we can catch up on old times" thought Dan evilly.

"Deal." said Dan, as he extended his hand.

"Good, now we have some planing to do, first we need to get a army together, then we..." said Vlad, but Dan wasn't listening.

"So it seems fate has given me another chance to make my future a reality, but I think I'll make a few changes, starting with my younger self and his girlfriend." thought Dan to himself as Vlad went rambling on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: So starts the sequel to Vlad Strikes Back.

Ember: Oh crud, the evil Danny from the future is back, should I prepare the fallout shelter?

Me: No need, I'm in complete control.

Ember: I hope so, because if he catches us we're toast.

Me: Don't worry your pretty little head about it, for right now it is time for the chapter summery.

Oh no! Vlad has freed the most evil and destructive ghost the world has ever known. Now that they are working together on a plan to destroy our heros. Will our heros be able to stop them? Will they save the world? Or are we all doomed to a life of serving Dan and Vlad. Well as long as I have something to say about it we won't. So prepare yourself for chapter two of the Return of Dan.

Me: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Darkness Begins

We rejoin Vlad and Dan as they continue to plan their attack on Danny and the world. Vlad was sticking to his old plan( from the Ghost Scepter and Vlad Strikes Back), he was just explaining it to Dan now.

"Ok, once we capture Daniel, Alicia, Jazz, and Maddie..." said Vlad.

"Don't forget Sam, she is a danger too." said Dan. "not to mention she got hot." he thought to himself.

"Right, right, once we have captured them and destroyed Jack and Amity Park, we will march our ghost army upon the capital of the United States, Washington D.C. Once they see that their pathetic armed forces(no offense to any soldiers) are no match for us, we will demand their surrender. Once the nations of the world see that not even the most powerful among them can stop us they will bend to our demands." said Vlad.

"Why can't we just blow then up anyway?" said Dan.

"Because we want something more then a rubble pile to rule over, you can destroy any of the nations that resists however." said Vlad.

"Excellent." said Dan.

"I'm glad you agree, now we need to get a army together, the Fright Knight is currently in the Ghost Zone doing just that, in fact I think I hear him returning right now." said Vlad.

The Fright Knight flew into the room.

"Lord Plasmius, I have bad news, all th ghosts I talked to said they will not join your army to conquer the human world." said the Fright Knight.

"What! Why the hell not!" said Vlad

"They say they do not trust you." said the Fright Knight.

"If I may make a suggestion, maybe I should go and talk to them." said Dan.

"What good will that do?" said Vlad.

"I can be every persuasive." said Dan as he punched his fist into his palm.

"Ok, you can give it a go." said Vlad.

"Good, I'll be back in a while." said Dan.

Dan flew out of the room leaving Vlad and the Fright Knight to wait. Two hours past and no sign of Dan, Vlad was about to give up when he heard noises come out of the hall way. Suddenly Skulker, Technus, Ember, Spectra, Bertrand, Desiree, Walker, his assistant Bullet, Johnny 13 and Kitty, and the Lunch Lady are pushed into the room. They are followed Dan, who is giving a "I told you so" smirk.

"See, I told you I could convince them." said Dan, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, some convincing. He gathered us all together and told us to join your army or else, then to prove his point he grabbed some random ghost and pummeled him, saying he would do the same to us." said Ember.

"I'm sorry if my associate methods are a bit...harsh, but what I have to tell you is very important." said Vlad.

"I, the Box Ghost, want to know why we have been brought here." said the Box Ghost.

"What is he doing here?" said Vlad.

"I won't go anywhere with out my little porkchop." said The Lunch Lady., as she and the Box Ghost kissed.

"EW!" said everyone else in the room, this greatly upset the Lunch Lady.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME AND THE MAN I LOVE, PREPARE TO TASTE MY CHICKEN OF DOOM!" said the Lunch Lady.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we please not fight and get down to business." said Vlad, glad he had transformed before they arrived.

"Fine." everyone said.

"Good, the reason I called you all here is because of a common enemy, a enemy that has defeated us time and time again, a enemy that gets more powerful by the day, I of course speak of Danny Phantom." said Vlad.

"So why are we here, what's your angle?" said Walker.

"I propose we banned together to take down Daniel and his friends once and for all. Once he and his friends have been defeated we will march on the human nations and take them over. Without Daniel and those other brats messing up our plans it will be a walk in the park." said Vlad.

"And why should we join you?" said Skulker.

"Because I have the money and resources to make it happen, think about it, Daniel and his friends as our slaves, that blasted town of Amity Park reduced to rubble, the people of the world bowing at your feet, you know you want it." said Vlad.

"I have one question, what is with tall dark and creepy over there, he has that emblem on his chest, the one the ghost kid has." said Spectra.

"I'm Danny's evil self from the future." said Dan.

"Woah, Dipstick turns evil." said Ember.

"Yes, he defeated me when I tried to make my future happen by killing his friends and family, it almost worked too." said Dan.

"See what I mean, United we shall rule, and with Daniel and his friends divided they shall fall." said Vlad.

All the ghosts sat around thinking about it, then Technus is the first to speak.

"I, Technus, say that if it means the complete defeat of that meddling ghost child and his friends, then I will join." said Technus.

This got the ball rolling, pretty soon everyone was had agreed, while they were doing that Ember leaned over and whispered to Desiree.

"Is it just me, or is the future Danny hot." whispered Ember.

"Its not just you, he does seem to be hotter." whispered Desiree.

"I wonder if he's seeing anyone." thought Ember, licking her lips.

"Excellent, you all agree, we will begin our plans soon, Skulker and Technus, I want you to go down to my lab and begin to build us some fighting robots for our army, I want them in mass production immediately, you will find all the resources you need. As for the rest of you there are guest rooms set up, you can go now." said Vlad.

All the ghosts left to go to their rooms, Dan left and followed Technus.

"Hey Technus, can I talk to you?" said Dan.

"What do you want future ghost child?" said Technus.

"Please, call me Dan. I was wondering if you could build something for me on the side." said Dan.

"What is it?" said Technus.

"I want you to build a ray gun that turns people older, and another that turns them evil." said Dan.

"Why do you need those?" said Technus.

"What, can't the great Technus build two simple ray guns, I understand if it is beyond you..." said Dan.

"Nothing is beyond Technus! I will build those ray guns, and they will be the best in the world!" said Technus as he flew off.

"Good old, egotistical Technus, I knew he would fold if I used the right bait, soon I will have what I want, and Danny will lose what is most precious to him Mwhahaha!" said Dan.

"What are you laughing at?" said Kitty, who was in the hall with him.

"Uh, I was just remembering a joke I heard." said Dan.

Kitty looked at Dan for a moment, and a very brief, almost unnoticeable look of horror spread across her face. She quickly got herself back together.

"Uh, I need to find Johnny." said Kitty as she left.

"That was close, I better be more careful when I evilly laugh, now I wonder if old cheese head has some ghost proof rope around here? I think I may need it soon." thought Dan as he flew off to search the castle.

A few days later, on a Friday, in the town of Amity Park our heros were back in school from the Christmas holiday vacation, they were in Mr. Lancer's class talking. Now you may wonder how they could do this without getting in trouble? Two words, Telepathy potion, thanks to Alicia and Alex, who had made some this mourning, they could talk without Lancer being the wiser.

"So everyone, what's on the agenda for today?" thought Danny.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew the word agenda." thought Valerie, everyone laughed at this.

"Haha, very funny you guys, seriously, what's going on?" thought Danny.

"Not much, it appears that the ghosts are quiet right now." thought Valerie.

"Yeah, we used every type of ghost scan we have, even the magical ones, and there are no ghosts in the town at all." thought Alicia.

"I'm worried, the ghosts only lay low when something big is going to happen." thought Danny.

"What do you think it could be?" thought Alex.

"I don't know, but we better keep our eyes open." thought Danny.

"Don't worry Danny, we're ready for anything they can throw at use." thought Sam.

"Yay dude, we got your back." thought Tucker.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I would do without you." Thought Danny.

The final bell for the day rang and our heros left to go home, on the way they started talking normally again.

"So it's the weekend, what do you guys want to do?" said Tucker.

"Lets play some video games, I still need to beat the score Sam and Alicia got last time we played." said Danny.

"I know, you two are like demons when you play." said Valerie.

"What can I say, I was born to play video games." said Alicia.

"I will beat you two this time." said Danny.

"Aw, isn't he cute when he's wrong." said Sam.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice." said Danny.

"Don't worry, I still love you." said Sam as she kissed him.

"Maybe we can go to the movies, Planet of the One Eyed Mole People is still playing." said Alex.

"Nay, I've had my eye on The Wind in the Forest." said Valerie.

"Ugh, a chick flick, do we really need to see that?" said Tucker.

"Yes, it's the perfect movie to go to when you want to make out with your boyfriend." said Valerie seductively.

"Ok, I'm there!" said Tucker.

"Me too." said Danny.

"Me three." said Alex.

"That joke is so old it was old to our great-great-great grandparents." said Sam.

"I know, but it is a classic." said Alex.

"Now you see why I love this guy." said Alicia, kissing Alex.

"Aw, isn't it touching, the young people are in love." said a voice from above.

They all turned there heads up to see Vlad Plasmius floating above them.

"Plasmius! What are you doing here?" said Danny as transformed and the others prepared to fight.

"Me and a group of friends just came to say hi." said Vlad, as all the other ghosts except Dan appeared.

"What the hell are you doing here with all these ghosts Vlad." said Danny.

"We have come to defeat you and your miserable friends once and for all. Once we have done that we will destroy this town, and then we will march our army across the world until everything belongs to us." said Vlad.

"You'll never get away with it, we defeated you before and we will do it again." said Danny.

"Oh I don't think so, for you see I have a new ally who I think you'll recognize." said Vlad.

With this Dan finally appeared.

"Hello Danny, long time no see?" said Dan.

"No, it can't be, you're supposed to be locked up in Clockwork's tower!" said Danny.

"Well my good friend Vlad was kind enough to free me, and now I will destroy everything you know and love." said Dan.

"Guys, run." said Danny.

"What, what about the ghosts, what's going on." said Alicia.

"No time, Just run!" said Danny.

Our heros, seeing how agitated Danny was, decided to flee the area. Dan began to follow but Vlad held him back.

"Why are you stopping me?" said Dan.

"Let them run, we will get them later, right now we have a army to lead." said Vlad.

Dan reluctantly backed off and he and the other ghosts followed Vlad back to the army waiting on the outskirts of town.

Meanwhile our heros were running back to Danny's house, on the way Danny was thinking.

"Oh god, he's back, what are we going to do? I hope mom and Dad have some ideas." thought Danny as they continued to run.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Well it appears the battle is about to begin.

Vlad: Yes, and we're here to get you out of the way.

Me: Vlad! Dan! What are you doing here?

Dan: We have come to destroy you so that you can't make the story go the good guys way.

Me: Over my dead body! _Rob transforms into his ghost half._

Vlad: That's the idea.

Ember: _She enters the room. _Hey sweetie what is going on...Oh crap! They're here!

Me: Ember! Quick, pull the lever next to you! _Ember pulls the lever. Suddenly a trap door opens and Vlad and Dan fall into a small underground lake._

Vlad: You think this will stop us?

Me: No, put this will. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever, and since Dan has Vlad's ghost half it works on him too. Suddenly the lake begins to drain like a giant toilet, Vlad and Dan zoom through a series of pipes and get shot out into a big mud puddle_.

Dan: Well that wasn't so bad. _Then he notices the Army of Fluffy Doom, made up of Cats and Ghost Weasels, is surrounding them. Then they attack_

Dan and Vlad: Ahhhhh!

Me: Well that was close, on to the chapter summery.

Horror of unspeakable horrors! It seems that Vlad's plan is in action, he, Dan and the other ghosts are about to attack Amity Park. It also appears that Danny was not to happy ro see his future self. Hopfully Danny's parents have something that will help stop the army. Will our heros defeat the ghosts? Will the Earth be saved? Or are we all doomed? Just to be safe pack some bags and prepare to leave the planet, but don't leave before the next chapter of the Return of Dan.

Me: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Darkness Grows

Our heros were running through the streets of Amity Park, not caring who saw them. They had no time to care about that, they had to get to Danny's house. They ran up the stairs of the house and burst through the door.

"Mom! Dad! Jazz! We have a major problem!" shouted Danny.

"What is it son?' said Jack, who was sitting on the couch next to Maddie drinking some soda.

"Dan is back." was all he said, this caused Jack to spit out his soda, spraying everyone.

"Yo..you mean that evil form of you from the future you told us about?" said Jack.

"Yes, and he is working with Vlad and the other ghosts, and they have a army just outside of town." said Danny.

"Oh dear god no, Jack! Quickly, we have to prepare the town's defenses!" said Maddie as they ran to the lab.

Jazz then came running down the stairs after hearing all the noise.

"Danny, what's wrong?" said Jazz, who was back from college for winter break.

"Dan Phantom is back." said Danny.

"No! how? I thought you defeated him and that ghost Clockwork had him." said Jazz.

"That's what I thought too, some how he escaped, and I suspect Vlad might be the cause. He and the other ghosts have a army on the outskirts of town and they are about to attack." said Danny.

"We have to get ready then, I'll gather the weapons and you guys get the combat suits out of the closet..." began Jazz, before Alicia spoke up.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt this moment of panic, but who the hell is Dan Phantom?" said Alicia.

"Yeah, and what was that about a future version of you?" Alex said to Danny.

Danny looked around at his friends for support, and to his sister, who gave him a slight nod of the head to tell him he should tell them.

"Well, you remember that ghost we saw earlier, the one with the flaming white hair, blue skin, and pointy ears, wearing a black and white jump suit?" said Danny.

"The one that freaked you out? Yeah, we remember." said Alicia.

"Well, he is a evil version of me from the future, two years ago, before Vlad's first attempt at world conquest, he came back to try to make me cheat on the C.A.T. so it would ruin my future." said Danny.

"How would that ruin your future?" said Alex.

"Me cheating would have led to a chain of events where all my family and friends would have died. This would have forced me to go to live with Vlad, where I would ask him to remove my ghost half, but my ghost half would rip out Vlad's as well and merge with it, forming the greatest monster the world would ever know. He would go on to destroy the Earth." said Danny, hang his head as he finished.

"Wow." is all they can say.

"So now that you know you must hate me." said Danny.

"Don't be ridiculous, you are our friend, we could never hate you." said Alicia.

"Really?" said Danny.

"Of course, you defeated that evil future version of yourself and saved your friends and family, if that doesn't prove you are a good person, I don't know what could." said Alex.

"Thanks guys." said Danny.

"Don't mention it, now come one we have some ghosts to fight." said Alicia.

"But how are we going to do it? They have all of our enemies on their side, plus a army." said Tucker.

"We'll just have to keep fighting until they are piles of ectoplasmic goo." said Valerie.

"Yeah, we have a ghost boy, three magic users, and a bunch of ghost fighters on our side, we can do this." said Sam.

"But we need time to prepare, and I doubt Vlad or Dan will give us the time we need." said Jazz.

"Danny! Danny's friends! Jazz! Come down here, we have something to show you!" Jack shouted up the stairs from the lab.

The teen heros ran down the stairs, where Danny's parent's and Valerie's dad were waiting.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" said Valerie.

"He's been working with use on our latest invention, the Fenton Town Wide Ghost Shield." said Jack.

"What is that?" said Danny.

"It's a shield that is made specifically to protect the whole town, it is much more powerful then the original ghost shield, and it has the ability to shock ghost that touch it." said Damien, Valerie's Dad.

"It is run by a series of towers on the town line that interact with a ghost shield generator on the top of Amity Park's highest building." said Maddie.

"This will keep V-man's army out of the town long enough for us to prepare a plan to defeat them." said Jack (AN: He still calls Vlad V-man, I guess old habits die hard)

"Cool, this is just what we needed." said Danny. (AN: Yay! Lets hear it for convenient inventions!)

"So that's why you've been in the lab since November." said Sam.

"Yeah, but now we have to activate the shield, and the town ghost warning system." said Damien as he turned on the device.

Suddenly a series of towers rose out of the ground around the town, much like th ones in the Ultimate Enemy, only more primitive. A glowing blue shield began to descend from the highest office building in the town and connected to the towers, forming a ghost proof bubble both under and above the town. The people of Amity Park looked at this strange event, then a air raid siren began to wail, and the giant tv screen in the middle of town turned on, showing the faces of Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"Attention people of Amity Park, this is Jack and Maddie Fenton.." said Jack.

"Hi everybody!" said Maddie.

"Evil ghosts are on the outskirts of our town with a huge army, they are planing to invade our town. We urge everyone to go to their homes and hide anywhere they can. Even though we are all in mortal danger I want you to know this, this is not my fault! I repeat this is not my fault!" said Jack as the TV turned off.

And with the organization you only find in a town that is attacked by ghosts more then once a week, the people of Amity Park went home in a orderly fashion. They ran around screaming and panicking, but it was a orderly panic.

Meanwhile back with Vlad's army just outside if town, they we're in for a shock. As they were preparing to march on the town. Then suddenly a series of towers rose before them and a shield sprang from them.

"What the hell is that thing?" said Ember.

"I don't know, it looks like a ghost..." said Vlad as he was about to touch it

"Vlad! Don't touch the..." said Dan, but it was to late.

Vlad touched the shield and was instantly shocked and thrown back, his hair standing on end, like a giant Afro.

"...shield, I tried to warn him." said Dan.

"Ow, what hit me?" said Vlad.

"Vlad, your all right, I'm so relieved." said Dan in a voice of fake concern.

"What is that thing?" said Ember again.

"It's a ghost shield that is designed to protect the town, most likely from us. It also has the power to shock any ghosts that try to touch it." said Dan.

"How do you know that?" said Vlad.

"Because it looks just like the one that they used to keep me out of Amity Park in the future." said Dan.

"Oh great now how are we going to get into the town." said Skulker.

"I did find a way past the shield in my time." said Dan.

"What could you use to get past a ghost shied?" said Technus.

"My ghostly wail." said Dan.

"How is a big, dead fish going to help us?" said Johnny 13

"Johnny, whales are mammals, not fish." said Kitty.

"I knew she was the smarter of the two." thought Dan, then he continued.

"I didn't mean the ocean dwelling kind of whale, I meant a wail as in a yell or scream." said Dan.

"So what will that do?" said Walker.

"it will destroy the towers keeping the shield together, allowing us to march into the city." said Dan.

"Excellent, this shield will not stop us, and soon Daniel and his friends will fell our wrath." said Vlad.

"Just say when you want to attack, and I'll take care of the shield." said Dan.

"Good, we attack in one hour." said Vlad, as he and the others left.

Dan caught up to Technus and grabbed his shoulder, stopping the technology ghost.

"Did you finish the ray gun's?" said Dan.

"Yes, and I do have to say they are the greatest inventions I have ever made." said Technus as he handed them over.

"I wouldn't expect any less from the master of technology." said Dan to Technus's face "Idiot." he said under his breath.

"What was that?" said Technus.

"I said they are ingenious." said Dan quickly.

'They are aren't they. Well I have to get back to the hunter destroyer robots and make sure they are ready." said Technus as he flew off.

"Excellent, soon all my plans will come to pass, and then I will have all that I want." thought Dan, he then noticed Kitty was looking at him funny.

"What?" said Dan.

"Uh, I was just noticing how handsome you look, you must have to beat the ghost girls off of you with a stick." said Kitty.

"I actually had to do that once, I'm very popular with the ladies." said Dan (AN: Ugh, is this guy full of himself or what.)

"What a interesting story, I have to go find Johnny now." said Kitty as she flew off.

"What is with that girl, I better keep a eye on her." said Dan as he flew back to join the rest of the army.

Meanwhile in Fenton Works, our heros were preparing for battle. It appears that in addition to the new ghost shield, Danny and Valeier's parents had been working on a improved versoin of the Fenton Battle Suit. This version was smaller, so it looked like normal body armor, and had its own power source. They had gotten the idea when Danny had told them about the incident at Vlad's castle with the original Battle Suit. They had used the ectocalibrator, and a energy staff Danny had "borrowed" from Technus to power the suits. They we're also beginning to gather the weapons they needed.

"Ok, Danny and Valerie will be in the first line of defense, they will try to take out all the main ghosts, Alicia and Sam will help them." said Maddie.

"Are you sure we should send Sam and Alicia, they'll just have some weapons and the ghosts have powers" said Damien. (AN: he doesn't know of Sam or Alicia's powers.)

"Don't worry Damien, they will be fine, now for the rest of use, Me, Jack and Damien will use the Fenton RV and the Specter Speeder to take out any ghost soldiers, Jazz, Tucker, and Alex will also help with thining out the army. Once that is done we will face Vlad and Dan and defeat them, does everyone understand?" said Maddie.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good, then we wait for the time to attack." said Maddie.

"Do you think we will win?" said Sam to Danny.

"I hope so, I don't want to think of what would happen if we lost." said Danny.

As our heros prepared for the fight ahead, on the outskirts of town Vlad's army was preparing to march into the town.

"Are we ready?" said Dan.

"Yes we are, now destroy that shield." said Vlad.

"With pleasure." said Dan.

He flew up into the air and faced the towers, then he released his ghostly wail. It was a massive sound, unlike anything any of them had heard before, everyone covered their ears. Then sound kept going until it hit the towers. The towers began to shake and finally they started to explode, one by one they blew up, dropping the shield. Soon they were all gone and they shield over the town disappeared.

"Troops! Move into the town, and destory all that lay before you." said Vlad, his army began to march into the town. Dan flew back down to join the rest of the group.

"Excellent work." said Vlad.

"That's's one hell of a voice you got there." said Ember.

"Thank you, I do try my best" said Dan, smiling smugly.

The ghosts followed Vlad's army, ready to visit some pain on Danny and his friends.

Meanwhile the Danny's his parents and friend's and Mr. Grey were still going over the battle plans, Alicia, Sam, and Tucker's family had offered to help, but Maddie said it was too dangerous for inexperienced fighters to tag along, so they were hiding in the Szivos's basement next door. They were just about to do a weapons check when two alarms started to go off.

"What's that noise?" said Sam.

"Its two of our alarms, though I can't remember which ones." said Jack.

"Oh my god! That's the town ghost invasion alarm and the alarm to the ghosts shield!" said Maddie.

She and Damien raced over to the monitors that told them of the status of the shield around the town. What they saw horrified them.

"Oh no! The towers have been destroyed, Vlad and his army are entering Amity Park." said Damien.

"What, how can this happen?" said Jack.

"From the last read out it says they used some kind of powerful sonic ghost energy." said Damien.

"I don't care how they did it, we have to stop them." said Jack.

"But Mr. Fenton, we're not ready yet." said Valerie.

"It does not matter, we have to fight them, whether we're prepared our not." said Jack.

"Ok kids, you heard him, lets go kick Vlad's butt." said Maddie.

The ghost fighter got ready for the fight of their lives, Danny, Valerie, Sam, and Alicia were in the front with everyone following them. They flew down the street and to the edge of town where the ghost army was.

Meanwhile the ghosts were having a wonderful time. They had started to destroy parts of the town in their path and capture any humans they had found. Ember and Skulker were using their powers to knock down the towns important buildings, such as town hall and the police station. Technus was destroying the towns infrastructure, and Walker was driving the humans they captured back to their side of the line. The rest of the ghosts were just randomly causing chaos and anarchy, with the hunter destroyer robots wreaking the pitiful defenses the police were trying to throw up in front of the army, and capturing more humans. The one who was having the most fun was Dan, who was enjoying destroying large swaths of the town.

"I haven't had this much fun in ages!" said Dan as he blew up the mall.

"Well save your strength, we still have Daniel and his friends to deal with." said Vlad.

"Lord Plasmius! I have spotted the ghost child and the other ghost fighters quickly approaching." said the Fright Knight.

"So Daniel and his friends did come to fight, I have to give the boy credit for being brave, its suicidally stupid, but its brave." said Vlad.

"They will be here any minute." said the Fright Knight.

"Good, tell the army to be prepared." said Vlad.

"Yes Lord Plasmius." said the Fright Knight as he left.

"Are you ready for this?" said Vlad.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." said Dan.

"Good." said Vlad, as the army continued its destruction.

Our heros were quickly approaching the army, and while they were moving they had a few things to say to each other.

"Danny, do you think we will stop them?" said Sam.

"I don't know, but they will not win without a fight." said Danny.

"Danny, if I we don't make it I want you to know that I love you." said Sam.

"I love you too, Sam, don't worry, we'll get through this." said Danny.

Valerie and Alicia decided tot head the hover board back the RV and Specter Speeder to talk to their loved ones.

"Alex, I don't know what will happen, I just want you to know I love you." said Alicia.

"I love you too, don't worry, with our "special fighting abilities", we will win." said Alex.

"Tucker, I don't know if we will get through this all right, so I just want to say I love you on last time." said Valerie.

"I love you too, and don't worry, we'll kick Vlad's butt and save the day like we always do." said Tucker.

"That's my Tucker." said Valerie.

"Valerie, I just want to say that I am proud of you and all the good you've done." said Damien.

"Thanks Dad." said Valerie.

Meanwhile in the Specter Speeder Jack and Maddie were talking.

"Jack, do you think we will win this fight?" said Maddie.

"Of course we will! Because we're Fentons, and no ghost can beat a Fenton." said Jack.

"Ok, if you say so." said Maddie, then she turned to Jazz.

"Jazz sweetie?" said Maddie.

"Yes mom?" said Jazz.

"If I and your father don't make it out of this fight I want you to take care of Danny for us." said Maddie.

"Don't say things like that." said Jazz.

"It still is a possibility, so please promise me." said Maddie.

"Ok mom, I promise." said Jazz. (AN: Woah, the story is getting depressing here.)

The group of ghost fighters drove on in silence after this. In a few minutes they saw the army, and it was huge. It was made up of ghost skeletons and hunter destroyer robots, thousands of them. They had halted the second the our heros arrived on the scene, and standing in front of them were Danny's main enemies, and in front of them all were Vlad and Dan. Our heros jumped out of their vehicles and faced the evil that had invaded their town.

"So Daniel, you and your pathetic band of fighters decided to face us. Personally I thought you would run." said Vlad.

"You owe me five bucks." said Dan.

"That I do." said Vlad.

"Hey Vlad, what do you say we cut out the witty banter and get to the part where we kick your butts." said Danny.

"If that's what you want. Army! Attack!" said Vlad and his army surged forward.

"Charge!" was all that Danny said, and they ran at Vlad's army.

So began the fight to decide the fate of the Earth and all humanity began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: So the Battle has begun, this should be one hell of a show, but I know Danny will win, because he is the good guy and they always win.

Ember: Yeah, that's why they can get annoying.

Me: Hey if it wasn't for good guys always winning Vlad and Dan would have fried our butts a along time ago.

Ember: Good point.

Me: And now the chapter summery.

Well the fight for the future of the human race has begun, there is no way to tell right now who will win, but my moneys on Danny. The ghosts have invaded the town and Vlad's plan seems to be working for now, but Dan seems to have something behind his back. How will it affect the battle for the planet? Will our heros defeat the ghost army? Or are we all doomed? Just to be safe book passage on the first ship off planet, while you do that read the next chapter of the Return of Dan.

Me: Until next Time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Darkness Consumes

The battle between Vlad's army and our brave group of ghost fighters began, riding on the outcome was the future of the world. Our group of heros charged forward and began to rip into the ranks of the ghost army. The Fenton RV, driven by Jack, was driving through around at break neck speed, blasting the ghost skeletons and robots, or simply mowing them down with the new anti-ghost bumper Jack had invented.

Meanwhile the Specter Speeder, being flown by Valerie's dad was blasting the army from the air. It was taking out large swathes of the ghost army, and also blasting them out of the air. Along with the weapons being fired by the adults, the kids were using the Fenton Port-o-Portal to send the ghosts back to the Ghost Zone.

At the center of this melee, were Danny, Sam, Valerie, and Alicia. They were taking on all of the main ghosts, and since Valerie's father was too busy to notice, Sam and Alicia could use their powers.

"You will never stop us, I, Technus, ghost master of technology..." said Technus, before Alicia levitated a boulder and hit him.

"God, does he ever stop talking." said Sam.

"Try being in the same room with him." said Skulker.

Skulker used one of the missile launchers on his shoulder, firing a dozen missiles at them. They ducked out of the way, only to go into the path of Ember's sonic attack. This knocked them through the sky, while the other ghosts blasted them.

"This isn't working, lets split up into two teams, me and Sam will take the ghosts on the left, Valerie and Alicia take the right." said Danny.

Our heros split up and faced the ghosts. Danny and Sam were facing Skulker, Technus, Desiree, and the Lunch Lady, Valerie and Alicia were facing Ember, Spectra, Bertrand, Walker, and Johnny 13 and Kitty.

"You think you will stop us whelp?" said Skulker.

"I don't think, I know!" said Danny as he fired ghost rays at them, and Sam used her magic attacks.

"From one rocker girl to another, give up, you can't win." said Ember.

"And from one rocker to another, you'll win over my dead body!" said Alicia as she and Valerie attacked.

Danny sent a blast at Technus, sending him flying into Desiree, Skulker responded with a energy blast, which was absorbed by a shield Sam throw up. Desiree, who was angry about being put into close contact with Technus, shot at Sam, she turned her hand into a lasso and grabbed Sam. She started to twirl Sam around in the air.

While this was happening Alicia and Valerie were having a hard time. Ember, Spectra, Walker, and Johnny 13 were actually working as a team to blast at them. Alicia had to throw up a shield to protect them and they could not attack.

"What do we do?" said Alicia.

"I don't know, unless something comes along to distract them we can't attack." said Valerie.

Fortunately the gods of random, dumb luck were listening, for back with Danny and Sam, Sam was getting a idea. She decided to turn the tables on Desiree, she slowly stopped the spinning, once that was done she began to spin Desiree around.

"Ahhh! Make it stop, I'm going to be sick!" shouted Desiree.

Desiree was so distracted she did not notice Sam get out of the lasso and grabbed it. Sam continued to spin her around and then she released her. Desiree went flying through the air, right at the group of ghosts attacking Alicia and Valerie. Desiree plowed into several of them, giving Alicia a chance to drop the shield so they could attack.

"This will be fun." said Alicia as she sent a magic energy blast at Walker, slamming him into the ground.

So the battle began again, while Danny and Sam were trading punches and kicks with Skulker and Technus, and dodging meat and energy blasts from the Lunch Lady and Desiree. Alicia and Valerie were blasting away. Ember tried hit them with a blast from her guitar, but she missed and Valerie sent a ghost grenade at her, knocking her from the sky. Valerie floated there looking proud, but she did not notice Spectra coming up behind her.

"Valerie look out!" shouted Alicia as she blasted away the evil psychiatrist.

"Thanks." said Valerie, as they went back to fighting.

While this battle was going on Vlad and Dan were standing back.

"Why are we just standing here? We should be destroying Danny and his pathetic band of ghost fighters." said Dan.

"All in good time." said Vlad.

"I wanted to make my younger self pay, I can't do that being on the sidelines." said Dan.

"We have to wait for the others to wear them down, once they are tired and weak we will swoop in and defeat them." said Vlad.

"Fine, but I don't like it." said Dan.

"No one said you had to like it, just follow the plan." said Vlad.

"God, I can't wait for the moment I can lose this cheese head and run things my way." thought Dan.

Meanwhile we go back to the battle, Alicia and Valerie were doing their best to beat the ghosts. Alicia used a energy orb to send Ember flying into Johnny 13, causing them to crash into a building. Walker came up behind her and but her in a head lock, and Spectra prepared to use a ghost ray to knock her out. But before she could Valerie hit her with a blast from her ghost bazooka. Walker was shocked and this gave Alicia enough time to flip him and send him crashing into what was left of an office building.

"They just keep coming." said Alicia.

"Then we have to keep fighting them." said Valerie.

Then suddenly out of nowhere Kitty, who had been absent through this whole battle, grabbed Alicia and dragged her away.

"Alicia!" shouted Valerie, but it was too late.

Kitty took Alicia and phased them into the basement of a building that had been abandoned. Alicia prepared to fight but Kitty threw up her hands.

"Wait! I don't want to fight, I want to talk!" said Kitty quickly.

"What do you want to talk about ghost." said Alicia.

"I found out what Dan is really planing." said Kitty.

"What?" said Alicia.

"Yes, he's planning on betraying Vlad and killing everyone except Sam, destroy the town, then he will rule the world by himself with a evil Sam by his side." said Kitty.

"How does he plan to do that?" said Alicia.

"He had Technus build a ray gun to make her older and one to make her evil." said Kitty.

"How do you know all of this?" said Alicia.

"Its my power, I can read minds, since its not as flashy as the others powers noone ever noticed I had it." said Kitty. (AN: I noticed Kitty doesn't have any specific power, so I decide to give her one, I still don't own Danny Phantom)

"Why are you telling me all this?" said Alicia.

"Because what Dan and Vlad are doing is wrong, I never wanted to conquer the Earth or hurt anybody, I just wanted to be with Johnny. But Vlad and Dan convinced him to go on this crazy conquer the world thing." said Kitty.

"Ok, why should I believe you." said Alicia.

"I know from reading your mind that you have a power to tell when someone is lying." said Kitty.

She was right, which proved that she could read minds at least. So Alicia used her power to look at Kitty, and she saw that indeed she was telling the truth.

"My god, you are telling the truth! I have to warn everyone!" said Alicia.

"I'm glad you believe me, now lets get back before anyone suspects something." said Kitty.

Kitty and Alicia flew out off the building, what they did not know was they were being watched. One of Dan's duplicates had been following Kitty and had heard the whole conversation, this meant the real Dan had heard it as well. This turn of events did not please him at all.

"Damn! I knew there was something wrong about the looks she was giving me, now she's blabbed my plan to one of Danny's goody-goody friends. If she tells others it might get back to Vlad and my plan will be sunk, I better make sure she is occupied." thought Dan.

He flew off to find Ember, who was impacted into the ground from another one of Valerie's ghost weapons.

"Ugh, I'll get that bitch for that last one." said Ember as she started to pull herself out of the hole.

Guy from the anti-bad language league: "Such language should not be used at all, there might be children reading this, in fact..."_ The guy gets hit with a 16 ton weight._ (AN: sorry about that, carry on.)

"I know, they are really bothersome, aren't they?" said Dan.

"What are you doing here?" said Ember.

"I just found out the most shocking news, I saw Kitty speaking to that Alicia person, and she gave her our plans." said Dan.

"What?" said Ember.

"Yes, I saw her talking to her and she told her the whole plan." said Dan.

"That little traitor! What do we do?" said Ember.

"Well to stop Danny or his friends from finding out I want you to separate her from them and keep her busy until we win." said Dan.

"Ok, I'll make sure the witch doesn't talk to her friends." said Ember as she flew off.

"I love it when a plan comes together, even when it looks like it will fail. I hope my other duplicate gets back here with the "present" I have for Danny and this city." said Dan as he flew off again.

Meanwhile Alicia was trying to get back to the others, they had moved pretty far from where they had been when Kitty stopped her to talk. She could just make them out in the distance when a blast knocked her back. She tumbled through the air, she quickly righted her self and turned to face whoever had blasted her.

"Hello little rocker, trying to get back to your friends?" said Ember.

"Yes, and if you don't mind getting out of my way..." said Alicia, but Ember blocked her.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Dan warned me that Kitty told you all about Vlad's plan, and now I'm going to stop you from telling the rest of your bratty friends." said Ember as she sent a blast from her guitar.

Ember began to attack Alicia and drive her further away from the rest of the ghost fighters.

"You'll never win, soon you, your friends and family, and every human on Earth will be bowing down to us." said Ember.

"Fat chance!" said Alicia. "I have to get to the others and warn them about Dan's plan." thought Alicia as she battled Ember.

Meanwhile Danny, Sam, and Valerie had been forced to go back to fighting as one group when Alicia disappeared. Fortunately they had weeded down the number of enemies they had. They had taken down the Lunch Lady, Desiree, Walker, Spectra, and Bertrand, now all they had to face was Skulker and Technus, but they were getting tired.

"So ghost child, ready to give up."said Skulker.

"Why should I? we've been beating you so far." said Danny.

"Your tired, it is only a matter of time before we wear you down and defeat you." said Technus.

"Yeah, and who's going to do that?" said Sam.

"Me." said a voice from the side, then a energy blast came and hit our heros.

They were sent tumbling through the air, but they righted themselves. When they did they came face to face with Vlad and Dan.

"So you two finally decided to show your ugly faces." said Danny.

"Why you little..." said Dan, before being interrupted by Vlad.

"Well Daniel I can see your wit still has its dull edge. It is time to end this battle." said Vlad.

"Yeah, then I can send you to the home for crazed up fruit loops, maybe there you could get a cat?" said Danny.

"I WILL NOT GET A CAT!" said Vlad.

"Yeah, yeah, lets just get this over with." said Danny.

"Oh we will, but first, Dan could you take care of those little annoyances?" said Vlad, pointing to the Fenton RV and the Specter Speeder.

"It will be my pleasure." said Dan as he sent two ectoblasts at them.

One of the blasts hit the RV in the treads, causing it to spin out of control and hit a tree that was amazingly still standing. The other hit the Speeder in the engine and it fell form the sky, it hit the ground and skidded along, creating a small trench in the ground. The occupants of the vehicles came stumbling out of them and fell unconscious. After seeing that they were alright Danny turned back to face Vlad and Dan.

"You two are monsters!" said Danny.

"And don't you forget it." said Dan as he attacked.

Dan charged at Danny and tried to punch him in the head, but Danny ducked. Danny tried to give a roundhouse kick to Dan's head but Dan turned into a cloud of smoke and Danny's foot went harmlessly through him. Dan came back with a energy blast but Danny threw up a shield that blocked it, but he did not notice Vlad sneak up behind him and send a ghost ray at him. The ray hit Danny, knocking him around. This gave Dan the chance to start pummeling him.

"Danny!" shouted Sam and Valerie, as they got into the fight.

With her magic powers Sam lifted a broken car and hurled it at Dan, he did not see it coming and was knocked out of the sky. Valerie used her bazooka to blast Vlad sending him flying. They rushed over to Danny.

"Are you all right Danny?" said Sam.

"I'm fine." said Danny

"Aw, Sam is concerned for her little boyfriend, how cute." said Dan, who threw the car he had been hit with off of him like it was nothing.

"Ok you, I'm going to make you pay for what you've done." said Sam, as she hurled her self at Dan.

Sam tried to use a magic power punch to hit Dan in the head, but he dodged. Danny and Valerie came into the fight blasting but Vlad tackled them and started to throw punches and kicks at them. Meanwhile Dan was fighting a very ticked off Sam, and talking while he was doing it.

"So I hear that you took up witchcraft while I was gone." said Dan, as he tried to punch Sam in the stomach, but missed.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" said Sam, as she sent a fire ball at Dan, which he dodged.

"Oh I just thought I would catch up with you, you know, like we used to do when we were friends." said Dan, as he grabbed Sam and hurled her through a tree.

"I was never friends with you, your not my Danny!" said a enraged Sam as she launched herself at him, her hands blazing with energy.

And so the battle raged on, but their was a problem. Danny, Sam, and Valerie were already tired and weak from fighting the rest of their enemies, while Vlad and Dan were still strong. So as the battle want on our heros blocked less of Vlad and Dan's attacks, and getting less hits in. Soon it was so bad that they were barley defending themselves. The first to fall was Valerie.

She had just tried to fire another blast at Dan when the gun made a clicking noise. She realized to her horror that she was out of ammo and Dan was coming right for her. Dan punched Valerie in the jaw and wreaked her hover board. Valerie fell ten feet and landed on the ground unconscious. the next to fall was Sam.

Sam was desperately trying to knock the smug smile off of Dan's face, but not succeeding at it. She was so wrapped up in fighting Dan she did not notice the ghost ray Vlad sent at her. The ray hit her dead center in the back and knocked her from the sky. She went straight through a brick wall and landed unconscious in someone's bed room, ironically on the bed itself. The last one standing was Danny.

He faced the two evil ghosts, holding his arm were it had been cut earlier. He was beaten and bruised from battle but the look of determination and the will to fight was still in his eyes. He stared down the two who had visited such evil on his town.

"So Daniel, do you give up?" said Vlad.

"Never." said Danny.

"So be it." said Vlad, as they continued their attack.

Danny put up a brave effort, but it was in vain. They two villain quickly overpowered him and began to throw him around like a doll being mauled by two junkyard dogs. Dan punched him and sent hin flying towards Vlad who used a energy blast to send Danny flying back at Dan. Dan then turned duplicated him self and the four Dan's each blasted Danny, causing him to hit the ground hard. Danny got back up to fight but Vlad punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. This went on for sometime until Danny was too weak to stand.

"Well this has been fun but I think it is time to end it." said Dan.

He prepared to send a blast at Danny that would knock him out. Dan powered up the blast and held it over his head, about to hit the young halfa and end the battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: This does not look good.

Ember: That's the understatement of the century, Danny's about to be blasted into night-night land.

Me: I know, and there is no one to save him, who could we get to stop this horrible mess?

Ember: Uh, how about you?

Me: Me? That's a great idea! I'll go in and help save the day.

Ember: You better, or were all going to have to learn the pledge of allegiance to Vlad.

Me: Right you are, and now a message from me.

It looks bad for our heros, everyone except Danny is unconscious, but it looks like Dan is about to take care of that. It looks like the end of the road for our heros. Well I say that as long as there is breath in me I will not let this happen. I'm going in there and not coming out until the good guys win. Wish me luck as I go to face the greatest evil the world has ever known. So tune in next time for the next chapter of the Return of Dan

Me: So until next time( I hope) Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: It's the End of the World as We Know It

(AN: Title borrowed from a song by REM, I think it fits)

When we last left Danny he was about to be knocked out by Dan. In the control room of Rob Phantom our handsome, brave, good, kind, creative, modest...

"Could you rap it up, we don't have all day." said Ember, Rob's assistant and girlfriend.

Oh all right, our author was in a pickle. There was no one left to go battle the evil Dan and create the chaos necessary to help our heros win the day. This did not make him happy.

"God dammit! How am I going to finish this, I need someone to cause a distraction but everyone except Danny is unconscious." Rob said, getting more and more frustrated.

"I don't know, why don't you go in their and help for once." said Ember jokingly.

"Me go in? Me go in! That's it! I did it once before and I can do it again, you're a genius!" said Rob as he transformed into his ghost mode and headed for the teleporter.

"Woah, hold on sweetie, there is one problem." said Ember.

"What is that?" said Rob.

"Its that girl Alicia you created. When you created her character you gave her a father that was basically a forty year old version of yourself. So if you go in and she sees a 21 year old version of her father with ghost powers, you'll have a hell of a lot of explaining to do." said Ember.

"So what do I do? I can't leave them at Dan and Vlad's mercy" said Rob.

"Well if you are going to do this you have to disguise yourself so Alicia can't make any connection between you and her father." said Ember as she got out the disguise kit.

After several minutes Ember had finished. Rob now had blue hair with red streaks going down it and a small pony tail in the back, there was a fake scar going down the right side of his face, with a fake eyepatch on his left eye. He was wearing a black trench coat with black jeans. He was also wearing fingerless biker gloves and combat boots. On his chest was a black t-shirt with a RP emblem that looked like Danny's. he looked completely different from his normal self, and most importantly he looked different from Alicia's dad.

"Well that's the best I can do." said Ember, as she handed Rob a mirror.

"This is great, did I tell you you're a genius?" said Rob.

"You did, but I like hearing you say it." said Ember as she gave Rob a kiss.

"Master Rob, I hate to interrupt but the story needs continue." said the computer.

"Well duty calls." said Rob as he turned to go.

"Just promise me you'll come back." said Ember.

"I promise, come hell or high water I will come back." said Rob.

"Ok, do you have the teleporter tracker, so you can actually come back?" said Ember.

"Yes it do, its in my back pocket." said Rob.

"Ok, then prepare for teleportation." said Ember as she pulled the switch, sending Rob into the story.

"Ok, I'm in, I'll now precede to help Danny, but first I need to make a stop at Alicia's room and pick up an item first." said Rob into his communicator, then he flew off.

We rejoin our story with Dan still about to blast Danny into oblivion. Dan raised the orb of deadly energy above his head, a evil smile on his face. He looked down at the weak and battered body of Danny and began to laugh cruelly. He was just about to launch it at Danny when out of nowhere a massive blast of energy hit him. He lost the energy orb and was ent flying through a building, which collapsed on him. Dan worked his way out of the rubble to see a figure floating in the air.

"Who the hell are you?" said Dan.

"I'm Rob Phantom, and I'm your worst nightmare." said Rob.

"Rob Phantom! I wondered when you would show your face here." said Vlad.

"Well now that I'm here I'm going to kick your evil, cat needing butt." said Rob

"I WILL NOT GET A CAT!" shouted Vlad.

"Uh, who the hell is this guy?" said Dan.

"He's Rob Phantom, he's the one who helped ruin my plans for world domination last time, he also likes to cause bad things to happen to me." said Vlad.

"What can I say? I live to make your life miserable." said Rob.

"What are you doing here?" said Dan.

"I'm here to stop you." said Rob.

"And what makes you think you'll be doing that?" said Vlad.

"Well one, I brought a energy restoring orb I picked up from Alicia's room..." said Rob as he threw it at Danny.

The orb hit Danny as a wave of energy washed over him. All of his injuries healed up and he sat up, completely back to normal. Rob flew down to see if Danny was alright.

"Hey kid, you ok?" said Rob.

"Yeah, I'm.. Wait a minute, are you Rob Phantom?" said Danny.

"Yes I am." said Rob.

"Wow, I almost didn't recognize you, but the emblem gave you away. You changed your look, and what's with the scar and eyepatch." said Danny.

"I got into a fight with a ghost, and he gave me this." said Rob, lying.

"Say no more, so what are you doing here?" said Danny.

"I saw on the news that something strange was happening here, so I thought you would need my help." said Rob.

"Well your right, I do." said Danny.

"I hate to interrupt this meeting of the loser league, but aren't we supposed to be fighting." said Dan.

"Yeah, and what is the second thing you think will help you win?" said Vlad.

"Oh yeah! The first is that Danny is back to normal, the second is I can do this..." said Rob as he used his shape shifter powers to turn into Dan, except with blue hair and his emblem.

"We're boned." said Dan.

"You are. Danny, lets rock." said Rob as they attacked Vlad and Dan.

Rob and Danny sent a series of ghost ray at where Vlad and Dan were standing. But Vlad and Dan jumped out of the way. Rob used his new duplicating power to create three duplicates. One of them grabbed Vlad by the cape and through him into the air, while he and the other two blasted him down into the ground. Dan decided to blast him in the back but Danny tackled him and threw him into a gasoline truck, which burst open. Dan's flaming hair set the gas on fire and created a huge explosion. He came out of it looking very angry.

"You think a small thing like that can stop me." said Dan as he duplicated himself and attacked our heros.

Vlad had gotten himself out of the hole and was also attacked our heros. Soon they were in a battle of punches and kicks. Vlad tried to uppercut Danny but he missed, then Danny punched him in the stomach. Vlad responded by grabbing Danny and hurling him into a building, but her recovered an rejoined the fight. Dan and Rob were having a fight of the duplicates. One of the Dans blasted two of the Rob's destroying them, but on of the Robs destroyed two of the Dans. The last two duplicates were destroyed when they punched each other into two buildings, so it was down to Rob and Dan.

"You know, for a copy of me, you're a very poor one." said Dan.

"Look whose talking, you weren't just beaten with the ugly stick, they used the whole damn tree!" said Rob.

Why you!..." said Dan as he attacked again.

The battle raged on, but across the battle field another fight was going on. Alicia was still trying to get back to her friends and warn them of Dan's plan, but Ember would not let her pass. Alicia and Ember were now to tired to use their powers so they were trying to knock each other out. But even that was proving more difficult then it would seem.

"You'll...never...tell...anyone.. About our...plan." said a tired Ember, who threw a very soft punch at Alicia.

"I...have..to..warn...everyone...about...what...Dan...is ..planning." said a equally tired Alicia, who tried to push Ember out of the way.

With one last attempt they tried to knock each other out, but they missed. They momentum of the punch caused them to fall over into a heap.

"Ok, maybe I should just tell you why I have to warn everyone, then maybe you'll listen." said Alicia, gasping for breath.

"Why should I listen to you, I already know Vlad's plan." said Ember.

"Because Dan is planning to betray Vlad." said Alicia.

"What!" said Ember.

"Yeah, he is planning to kill Vlad and everyone else and rule the Earth and Ghost Zone." said Alicia.

"And why should I believe you?" said Ember.

"Because I can show you." said Alicia.

She used her magic powers to show everything she had learned in her encounter with Kitty, even the part where she saw the truth.

"My god, he is going to betray him, and what he is planning for you guys is just sick." said Ember.

"I know, that's why I have to warn everyone." said Alicia.

"Well lets go, we have to stop him." said Alicia.

"I can't help you, I'm on the evil side." said Ember.

"Do you believe your evil?" said Alicia.

"Well, not really." said Ember.

"Then what do you believe." said Alicia.

"I just want people to like my music, and me." said Ember.

"Well you can do that without being evil, or trying to take over the world." said Alicia.

"But how?" said Ember.

"Look, if you help me now I and my friends will do whatever we can to help you." said Alicia.

"Really?" said Ember.

"Yes, really, now help me." said Alicia, holding out her hand.

"Ok, I'll help." said Ember as she grabbed Alicia's hand and shook it.

So the two girls flew off to warn Danny about Dan's plan. Back at the battle there was a full blown melee going on. When Vlad and Dan realized they were not easily defeating their foes they decided to call in the calvary, literally. They had sent the ghost skeletons and hunter destroyer robots at Danny and Rob. They were having a difficult time trying to fend off all the enemies attacking them at once. At the moment they were just blasting as many as they could . One of the robots picked up Rob and hurled him into Danny, sending them flying into a lamp post. When they fell something bad happened. The teleporter tracker Rob had in his back pocket, the one that would bring him home, broke in the fall.

Not realizing his ticket home was ruined Rob jumped back into the battle. Vlad and Dan had decided they wanted another turn at beating on Rob and Danny, so they rejoined the fight. Dan grabbed Danny and began to punch him in the chest and stomach. His lightening quick jabs knocking the wind out of him. Danny countered with a ghost ray directly in Dan's face, knocking him back. Danny then went on the offensive, throwing a left hook at Dan, knocking him back some more. Meanwhile Rob was busy with dodging ectoplasmic orbs Vlad was trying to hit him with.

"My 90 year old granny has better aim then you!" taunted Rob.

"Why you...I'll show you good aim!" said Vlad as he sent a barrage of orbs at Rob.

Rob was knocked back and sent into a building, causing it to collapse. Vlad went over to gloat about his victory when Rob shoot out of the ground and hit him right in the jaw. Vlad flew through the air and hit another building, which also collapsed. Vlad came out of the rubble looking very ticked off.

"You little whelp! I will make this town your grave!" said Vlad as he shoot at Rob, eyes blazing red.

It was to this scene that Alicia and Ember returned. It was then that Alicia made the big mistake, she called to Danny when he was facing Dan.

"Danny! I have something important to tell you!" shouted Alicia.

"Alicia? What are you doing here..." Said Danny.

It was this moment of distraction that gave Dan and Vlad the opportunity they needed. While Rob and Danny were distracted by the sudden arrival of Alicia and Ember, Dan and Vlad regrouped. Before anyone knew what was going on Dan and Vlad put all they had into one gigantic ectoblast. They fired the monster blast at Danny and Rob, they did not notice it until it was too late. The blast hit Danny first, then it plowed into Rob, the blast carried them through three buildings before it hit the ground and exploded. In the crater were the unconscious forms of Rob and Danny, back in human mode.

I have a felling this was a bad time to disturb them." said Ember.

"You got that right traitor." said Dan.

He knocked Ember and Alicia's heads together, knocking them out. Then he went back down to stand next to Vlad.

"We won? We won! I knew my brilliant plan would work." said Vlad.

"Yes, and I have just the finishing move to make it a masterpiece." said Dan.

As he said this one of his duplicates returned, and he had a big surprise. The duplicate was carrying on his shoulder a big bomb, or more precious, an atomic bomb. He laid it down on the ground and disappeared, leaving only the original Dan and Vlad standing there. Vlad was shocked to see the object in front of him and turned to talk to Dan.

"Is that a..." said Vlad.

"A atomic bomb? Yes it is." said Dan.

"That wasn't part of my plan." said Vlad, getting angry.

"No, but it is a part of mine." said Dan.

Before Vlad could do anything, Dan pulled out the Plasmius Maximus, they device that shorts out ghost powers temporarily. He stuck it into Vlad's chest and pulled the trigger. Suddenly a surge of energy shoot through Vlad and he screamed, two black rings formed at his head and feet and traveled to his waist. When they finished they left the plain, old, normal Vlad Masters, Vlad was shocked at what happened and turned on Dan.

"Why you insulant traitor, what have you done?" said Vlad.

"I'm just eliminating the competition." said Dan.

He then hit Vlad on the head, knocking him out instantly. Then Dan traveled over to where Danny and Rob lay and used the Plasmius Maximus on them as well. With that done he surveyed his work.

"Well now that that is done it's time to get rid of these little annoyances once and for all." said Danny as he lifted the bodies of Danny, Rob, Vlad, Alicia, and Ember and the bomb and flew off toward Fenton Works.

A while later Danny came too and tried to stand up, but found that he couldn't move. He looked down to see he was stuck to a large object with what looked like ectoplasmic tape. He turned his head to see that Alicia, Ember, Vlad, his family and friends, were also tied to the thing, they were just waking up as well.

"Well it seems my captives are finally awake." said Dan.

"What is going on here ghost." said a awake and now ticked off Valerie.

"This is your's and this town's execution." said Dan.

"Ex..execution?" said Jazz.

"Yes, soon that atomic bomb you are attached to will end you and this town, forever." said Dan.

"We're attached to a atomic bomb? We're all gonna die!" said Tucker as everyone started to scream.

"Yes you are, and also you will see the coronation of my queen, bring her out here." said Dan to the skeletons.

The skeletons dragged a angry and still very violent Sam out into the open

"You'll pay for this, when I get my hands on you..." said Sam, she was then thrown at Dan's feet.

"Now, now, is that anyway to speak to your king and husband." said Dan.

"You monster! When I get out of here I'm going to rip you apart!" said Danny, who struggled to break free.

"I don't think so, those restraints will keep you there, as will the fact I shorted out your powers." said Dan, waving the Plasmius Maximus in the air.

"Alicia, remind me to hurt Vlad for inventing something that can be used against us." said Danny in a dark voice.

"Save some for me." said Alicia.

"Hey, I didn't think it would be used against us, well...at least me." said Vlad.

"That's because you don't think, but I do. I tricked you into trusting me and then I overthrew you. And now I will rule the Earth with Sam as my queen." said Dan.

"Uh, isn't see a little young for you?" said Ember.

"Yeah, there are laws against that you know." said Jazz.

"Plus, Sam will never like you because she is a good guy." said Danny.

"That's why I had Technus invent me some things to fix that problem." said Dan as he fired the age changing ray at Sam.

Instantly Sam began to get older, which was incredibly painful. Sam screamed like her body was being ripped apart, which was technically true. Soon it was over and a 24 year old version of Sam stood before them.

"Now that that is done, time to fix that problem with her being good and having free will." said Dan as he fired the second ray.

The ray hit her and she began to change, her ghost half, which she had gotten in a incident a few months earlier began to come out.(read the Life and Times of Alicia Szivos to find out what happened) her eyes changed from green to a blood red, and her hair set on fire, just like Dan's. finally her skin changed to a sickly blue color and she grew fangs and a forked tongue.

"Release her, she is ready." said Dan.

The ghost skeletons untied Sam and she stumbled forward. Then she lifted her head. On her face was the most horrifying evil smirk you could ever see. Her face was a mask of hate and evil, the likes of which I hope never to see again.

"No." said Danny, so overcome with horror to see this that he could barely speak

"Yes, come to me my queen." said Dan.

Sam walked over to Dan, and in a moment that would be burned into Danny's mind forever, she kissed him.

"Nooooo!" shouted Danny.

At this point the other ghost came back just in time to witness this unusual scene.

"Uh, did we miss something?" said Spectra.

"I see you guys have finally returned, I have some big news. I'm taking over this little operation. My first order is that we get the army out of the town while I set the timer to the bomb Danny and his stupid friends are attached too." said Dan as he set the timer.

"Uh, why is Ember attached to the bomb?" said Skulker.

"Because she betrayed us by working with the enemy, which reminds me..." said Dan.

He grabbed Kitty and before anyone could do anything he tied her to the bomb.

"Hey dude! What's the deal?" said Johnny, getting ready to fight

"Your little girlfriend told our plans to Alicia, and she was going to blab them to the rest of her pathetic friends, she is a traitor." said Dan.

"I don't care, she's my girl and I'm not gonna let you hurt her." said Johnny.

"Oh really, if that's how you fell..." said Dan, then before he knew it Johnny was attached to the bomb.

"Anyone else want to join them." said Dan to the ghosts, giving a look said "don't mess with me if you want to live".

The ghosts all shook their heads no and backed off.

"Good, then get the army out of the city because this thing is going to blow." said Dan.

The rest of the ghosts beat a hasty retreat from the city, taking the army with them. The last to leave was Desiree, who looked back at the pitiful sit, then turned and fleed. This left only Dan and Sam standing before our heros.

"Any last words before your final curtain call." said Dan.

"Uh, yeah, were ghosts, how the heck is this supposed to hurt us? We're already dead." said Ember.

"Because those restraints prevent you form going intangible, when it blows you'll be shredded into a billion pieces, never to reform back to your normal selves." said Dan.

"Oh." was all the horrified ghosts could say.

"Any other last words?" said Dan.

"You'll never get away with this!" said Jack.

"Uh, if you hadn't noticed I already have." said Dan.

"I know, I just thought it was the right thing to say at this moment." said Jack.

"Any not stupid last words." said Dan.

"I swear that if it takes me the rest of eterity I will make you pay for this." said Danny.

"Ok, I'm getting annoyed with the sound of stupid, I guess I'll have to fix it." said Dan, as he used ectoplasm to tape shut the mouths of his victims.

"Well I hate to run, but I have a universe to conquer, say good by to the soon to be dearly departed Sam." said Dan.

"Bye losers." said Sam, then Dan and her flew off into the sky laughing evilly.

The clock on the bomb was counting down to the last seconds. In the control room Ember was in a panic.

"My god its going to blow, quick computer, bring Rob back here!" said Ember.

"Error, teleportation tracker not detected, can not bring back Rob Phantom." said the computer.

"What! That can't be right, bring him back right now!" shouted Ember.

"Error, can not comply with request." said the computer.

In the story the timer got down to the last ten seconds

"No! Dammit! This can't be happening, Rob, come back!" screamed Ember

10,9,8...

Our heros struggled to try to free themselves

7,6,5...

Ember desperately tried to bring them out of the situation they were in, but it was no use.

4,3,2...

"Rob! Don't leave me!" shouted Ember as she pounded the computer consul

1,0...

Then a light brighter then a thousand suns came to be over the town of Amity Park. A firestorm of destruction and ruin destroyed everything in its path. A shock wave and mighty wind flattened everything not immediately incinerated. A giant mushroom cloud formed from the fire ball and spread higher and higher, marking the death of a town.

"Nooooo!" screamed Ember as she collapsed to the ground, crying her eyes out.

Outside of the town the monster that had committed this crime smiled, proud of his work. On his arm was the love of a Danny's life, Sam, watching as the mushroom cloud climbed higher and higher.

"This is only the beginning, soon the whole world will bow down to me. Come my queen, we have much work to do." said Dan.

"Yes my darling." said Sam, as they and their army flew off.

So ended the day that would become known to humanity as the day the nightmare began, and it only foreshadowed the horrors that lay ahead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ember: hello Danny Phantom fans, I...I...I can't go on! This is horrible, everyone is dead, including Rob, its all my fault, I could have saved him! _Ember begins to cry. As she is crying a voice calls out to her._

Unknown voice: Ember?...

Ember: Rob? Is that you?

TechnoRob: Not quite, I am TechnoRob, a computer simulation of the real Rob Phantom, I was activated when you said Rob is dead.

Ember: So, your not the real Rob?

TechnoRob: No, I am just his personality. Rob left a message for you incase he went into the story and did not come out, would you like me to play it?

Ember: Yes! Play it!

TechnoRob: Ok, here goes. _A monitor activate and we see the face of Rob Phantom_.

Rob: Ember, if you are seeing this I am dead. I most likely died trying to help stop Dan in the story. But fear not, this is not the end. What I have never told you is that I have a set number of chapters for my stories. This story does not end for awhile, so have hope. I promised I would be coming back and I plan to keep that promise. TechnoRob will stay with you until I return. I just want to say I love you, see you later. _The transmission ended._

TechnoRob: So what to we do?

Ember: We keep going, its like Rob said there is still hope. So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Darkness Triumphant

(AN: I don't own the idea for Yugopotamia, from the Fairly Odd Parents, Butch Hartman does)

Earth: 10 Years in the Future

Welcome to planet Earth, the most depressing place in the galaxy. This little ball of dirt is ruled over by a cruel tyrant, Lord Dan Phantom. He rules this world with an iron fist, and anyone who resists is destroyed on the spot. He and his ghost army have complete control over everything that goes on in the world, if it happens he knows about it. The people live in inconstant fear and oppression, with no hope of happiness. But you may ask how this came to be, let me start at the beginning.

The horror began on the day known simply as "The Day the Nightmare Began". Dan was working for a half human half ghost named Vlad Plasmius/Masters. It was Vlad's goal to defeat a group of ghost fighters and take over the world. This group of ghost fighters were an odd bunch, one was also a half human, half ghost named Danny Phantom/Fenton. He was assisted by his friends, Sam Manson, also his girlfriend and a witch, Alicia Szivos, another witch, Alex Gladstone, a wizard, Valerie Grey, a ghost hunter, and Tucker Foley. They were joined in their battle by a mysterious human/ghost hybrid by the name of Rob Phantom

Vlad was trying to capture them and destroy their town so that they could not stop him. He was also trying to capture Maddie Fenton, who he loved, but she was married to Jack Fenton. With Dan's help he enlisted several ghosts to help him, Skulker, Ember, Walker, Desiree, Spectra and Bertrand, Technus, Johnny 13 and Kitty, and the Lunch Lady. With this group and an army of robots and ghost skeletons he attacked the town of Amity Park, where the ghost fighters lived.

To make a long story short they defeated the ghost fighters, but then something happened that would change the course of history. In the moment of Vlad's triumph Dan betrayed him. He knocked him out and attached him, Danny and his friends and family, three traitors, Ember, Kitty and Johnny 13, to atomic bomb. The bomb exploded and destroyed the town of Amity Park, from there Dan went on to conquer the rest of the world.

Now you may wonder how I know all this? I know this because I was there, my name is Rob Phantom. By some miracle of chance we managed to escape being destroyed. That's what we thought at first, but it turned out that Desiree had used her magic to protect us. It turned out she felt bad for what had happened to us and wanted us to live, at least that's what she told us when she escaped Dan two years later after he found out about it.

Even though we were safe we were still too weak to defeat Dan, and after what had happened to Amity Park we were too demoralized. So we hid, we hid like cowards from him when we should have tried to fight him. I have never forgiven myself for that mistake.

With no one to stop him it was too easy for him to take over the world. The United States fell quickly to him; I can still remember seeing on a TV we found the tear stained face of the president as he signed the surrender document.

With the United States out of the way the rest of the world quickly surrendered, except for a few nations in Africa and Asia. But this resistance was in vain, Dan took the sadistic pleasure of destroying these nations, in fact they are still uninhabitable. What really broke our hearts was the fact that Sam helped him do it.

I knew she had been turned evil, but I thought at least some of her had stayed. The one who took it hardest was Danny. He was destroyed to see the girl he loved causing such misery.

A little while after this we decided we had to start fighting Dan, so we organized a resistance moment. Unfortunately very few people joined, they were too afraid of Dan. So we were reduced to small attacks on Dan's forces, these were not very successful. The first fight we had we lost Jack and several recruits when we were ambushed.

Dan barley noticed us as he geared up for his next plan. With the resources of the Earth and an almost unlimited labor force, he set his sights on a bigger prize, the Galaxy. With the scientific genius of Technus and the mechanical skill of Skulker he built himself an interstellar Armada, so that he could conquer the rest of the galaxy as well.

The first planet to fall was a world called Yugopotamia, they never saw it coming. No one believes the propaganda Dan's press spits out, but what he said he used to defeat the Yugopotamians was laughable. He claimed they were defeated with chocolate, like that could ever happen.

But even with the weird things he said the conquest went on. At the moment most of the Galaxy is ruled by Dan. His forces are currently attacking a world called Hartmanius, a civilization of artists and writer, they don't stand a chance.

Back on Earth we did not fair any better, every time we tried to attack we were beaten back. Then came the moment I feared would happen. Ember had done a great job with my disguise, but as time went on it started to fall apart. Pretty soon they realized that I looked exactly like Alicia's dad. I had to explain everything, who I was, and that I was responsible for the story and what had happened. They took it pretty hard; they didn't talk to me for weeks. The one who took it hardest was Alicia; she absolutely refused to even be in the same room with me. Finally it was Ember who broke the impasse, she got us talking and soon Alicia forgave me.

I and Ember ended up being a surrogate family to Alicia. That was the only good news, for the battle with Dan was going badly. As time went on we got more recruits as people and ghosts became fed up with Dan, but it was never a large number. Also as time went on the number of people in the original group went down.

The first after Jack to fall was Maddie, she died in a attack on a pipe line supplying Dan's fleet of Warships with fuel. After this Dan chased us to the Great Plains, where Valerie lost her arm and I got a real eye patch and scar. The next to fall was Vlad, who was actually captured when we attacked a military government building. He was put on trial and executed; the whole thing was broadcast live to the world. I must say this for him, he did not show any fear, he died a brave man.

After this we were driven into the Rocky Mountains, that's where the next disaster struck. We got word that they were transporting materials for a new type of fighter ship for Dan's armada. We decided to attack, but it was a trap. What was waiting for us was not a technology shipment, but Dan's second in command, Sam.

She attacked and we were routed, we lost a lot of people that day, including Johnny 13, Alex, and Valerie's Dad. I can still see her evil smile as she destroyed them; it is burned into my mind forever.

This brings us to the present, us a small group of rebels trying to fight a huge and growing empire. We do what we can to help the people, but it is just a fight to survive sometimes. I see Danny and the others right now, I fell sorry for them. They used to be such happy kids; all they had to worry about was homework and the occasional ghost attack. Now they are hard hearted fighters, the innocence of childhood was crushed out of them.

They are beaten and battered, they are aged beyond their years, but the worst off is Danny. He had everything in life taken away from him, his home, his family, and to top it all off he constantly sees the girl he loved in the arms of that monster. You can see the depression in his eyes, they used to be so bright and full of life, now they are dull and dead. All he lives for is to make Dan pay, he does not even care about getting Sam back, he just wants revenge.

Well we're about to start another meeting, I haven't the heart to tell them their next attack won't do any good, but hope is all they have left.

"So troops, what are the latest reports on Dan's forces." said Danny.

"They are moving several divisions to the west, we could try attacking them on route, that should delay them." said Jazz.

"Good, anything else?" said Danny.

"We got reports from our spies that they are building a new type of hunter destroyer robot, it's twice as deadly as the old model." said Valerie.

"They're always twice as deadly as the last one." said Tucker sarcastically.

"What about our forces?" said Danny.

"Well we captured some new weapons, so we should be fine for awhile." said Ember.

"Any new recruits?" said Danny.

"Desiree and Kitty are currently interrogating them to see if they are spies." said Jazz, and then suddenly they could hear guns shots from down the hall.

"I guess the mind scan turned up something." Rob said.

"Damn! That's the third attempt to spy on us this month!" said Danny, slamming his fists into the table.

"Well Dan is persistent, in a psychotic way." said Valerie.

"Any other information?" said Danny.

"Well we have reports of them moving some kind of time device; we think it may be Clockwork's time portal." said Alicia.

"What! Are you certain?" said Danny.

"The reports do seem to be accurate, and the mind scan Kitty used on messenger carrying them gave no signs of a trap." Said Alicia.

"My god, could this be possible, the chance we have been waiting for after all this time, to stop all of this from happening…" said Danny as he began to ramble.

You may be wondering why Danny is rambling like an old man, well here's the story. A little while after we started the resistance moment Danny got the bright idea to go see Clockwork, master of time, and see if maybe he could help us. We managed to get into the Ghost Zone, which was dangerous business with Dan taking it over, and made it to Clockwork's tower. When we got there the place was in ruins, with no sign of Clockwork. We discovered that the time portal was missing, so we could not go back into the past. We assumed that Dan was responsible and may have taken or destroyed the time portal.

"Do you think it is real?" said Valerie.

"With all the security they have around that thing? If it isn't it is one hell of a trap." said Alicia.

"Where is it right now?" said Jazz.

"It's currently being transported to Dan city." said Alicia.

"Damn! Then it will already be in Dan's fortress when we get there." said Valerie.

"Then we will have to get in there and get It." said Danny.

"What! Are you crazy? We have never been able to penetrate the defenses of Dan's fortress! Why take the risk?" said Ember.

"Because this may be the only chance we will ever have to stop all of this from happening." said Danny.

"She's right Danny, even if we could get to Dan city we would never be able to get into Dan's fortress." said Jazz.

"I don't care, we have to try." said Danny.

"Well if you want to get yourself killed then go ahead." said Ember.

The meeting suddenly turned into an argument, with Danny and Ember yelling at each other. It was then that I decided to speak up.

"Guys?" said Rob, but they kept arguing.

"Guys!" said Rob, but they still kept arguing.

"GUUUUUUYYS!" said Rob, using his shape shifter powers to produce a ghostly wail, this quickly got their attention.

"What?" said Danny, as he and the others picked themselves off of the floor.

"I just want to say that I think we should go for It." said Rob.

"You agree with him?" said Ember.

"I do, this is the only chance we may ever have to fix this mess and keep this horrible future from ever happening." said Rob.

"But breaking into Dan's fortress is suicide." said Ember.

"I don't care, if I have to sacrifice my life to make sure Dan goes down then I would gladly give it up. We started this resistance movement knowing full well that we might die. We owe it not to ourselves, but to all the brave men and women who fought and died by our side. If we let this opportunity to defeat Dan slip by we will be seen as cowards in their eyes. We owe it to them, and to all humanity to do everything we can to stop Dan." said Rob.

The others sat after Rob's speech, not knowing what to do or say, then Valerie stood up.

"I say, that if we have a chance to kick Dan's butt, I say we go for it." said Valerie.

"Ok, but if we get blown up doing this I'm blaming you." said Ember.

So the plans were made to go to Dan city and get the time portal. This would be the most challenging operation they ever had, for they were going into the belly of the beast. They would have to use all of their skills and powers to get by the human and ghost guards that protected the fortress. As they prepared Ember went to talk to Rob.

"Rob, do you really think we should do this?" said Ember.

"I do, I promised that if I ever got the chance to undo what happened I would." said Rob.

"Why?" said Ember.

"See those kids, they used to have families, normal lives, well relatively normal, and they used to have a future. But because of me they don't now, I'm just as much responsible for this mess as Dan is, and I will not rest until I fix it." said Rob.

"Stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault." said Ember.

"It is, I started the story that led to this." said Rob.

"We don't blame you, at least not anymore, so you should not blame yourself. We have a mission and we need everyone focused, and if your pitying yourself you are not focused, which will put the team in danger." said Ember.

"I know, but still..." said Rob.

"No buts, you are an important part of this team and we need you, so cheer up, soon we will fix all of this and everything will be back to normal." said Ember.

"Your right, I have to think of the team. Thanks Ember, I needed someone to tell me that." said Rob.

"What are wives for? said Ember as she kissed him.

Back in the story control room the real Ember saw this and was shocked.

"I wonder if I should be angry he married her, or glad because that means he loves me. Ugh, this story is starting to give me a headache." said Ember as she watched the scene continue.

"Ok, guys, we're ready to go." said Alicia.

"Be with you in a minute." Said Ember as she and Rob continued kissing.

"Ugh, could you guys stop sucking face long enough to get to the entrance." said Alicia.

"Fine, we'll continue this later." Ember said to Rob, walking off swinging her hips.

"If you two weren't the closest thing I have to parents I would kick your butts for stuff like that." said Alicia as she walked off.

"That girl really needs to relax." said Rob as he went to join the others.

The ghost fighters gathered at the door to their headquarters with all the gear they would need for this journey.

"Is everybody ready?" said Danny.

"Ready as we'll ever be." said Valerie.

"Ok then lets go." said Danny as they flew off to Dan city.

Dan City (formerly Washington D.C.), Also Known as "The Most Depressing Place of Earth."

Washington D.C. is far different under the rule of Dan then it is in our time. The Washington Monument is replaced with a giant statue of Dan; the Lincoln Memorial is now a monument to his conquest of Yugopotamia. Most of the buildings that the city is famous for have been destroyed and replaced with cold unfeeling government buildings. On the former site of the White House stands a huge fortress, from here Dan controls his empire. It is an imposing structure that sends shivers down the spine of any human who looks upon it

We enter past the guards, the laser cannons, and the minefield to the most heavily guarded place in the world. It is constantly being watched by thousands of troops, and defended with every weapon know to man or ghost. We pass all of this and enter the throne room of Dan Phantom.

"So what is this lowly creature you bring before me?" said Dan.

"It is a rebel your highness." said the Fright Knight, who had joined Dan after he betrayed Vlad.

"What was he caught doing?" said Dan.

"He was caught trying to blow up the monument to the destruction of Amity Park." said the Fright Knight.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" said Dan to the prisoner.

"Just that if I was free right now I would wipe that smirk off of your face." said the Prisoner.

"Well he's guilty, take him to the interrogator and see what he knows, then execute him." said Dan.

"Yes my lord." said the Fright Knight as he dragged the man away.

"You handled that masterfully my darling." said Sam, who was sitting next to him.

"I try my best, although sending prisoners to their doom gets boring after awhile." said Dan.

"Maybe Danny and his pathetic rebels will try to start another revolt, then we can have fun crushing them." said Sam.

"Sam, you always know how to cheer me up." said Dan as he kissed Sam. (Ember: In the immortal words of Jazz Fenton, I will never be able to unsee that.)

"My lord, if I'm not interrupting anything." said the Fright Knight, who had returned.

"You are, what is it?" said Dan.

"We have reports that some of the rebel leadership is coming to the capital." said the Fright Knight.

"I wonder what madness would make them come here?" said Sam.

"I don't know, but we'll have to prepare a special welcome for our guests, a very warm one." said Dan as he summoned ectofire to his hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ember: Yay! Their alive! I knew I could trust Rob to pull a miracle out of his pocket. So the story continues my friends.

TechnoRob: See, I told you it wasn't over.

Ember: Yes you did, if you had a mouth I would kiss you.

TechnoRob: I don't think the real Rob would appreciate that.

Ember: Right, so here is the chapter summery

Yay! Our heroes are alive, even though they are in a post-apocalyptic future, but they are still alive. Also they may have found a way to fix everything. But to do that they have to travel to the capital of their most hated enemy. Will they be able to get in? will they find the time portal? Or are we still all doomed? Read the next chapter of the Return of Dan to find out.

Ember: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Back to the Past

Danny and the other had finally reached Dan city just as the sun was rising. They were just on the outskirts near a highway. On the road was a sign that used to say Washington D.C. but that was crossed out with a big red x and replaced with new words.

"Dan City: A Horrible Place To Live. Fear Dan. That is all. Man, that is so like Dan." said Alicia. (Idea from Missmeliss4251, thank you :))

"So this is Dan's city, what a dump." Said Ember as she looked around

The city that was the capital of Dan's empire was, out side of the government buildings, a complete dump. Most of the buildings where the humans lived were dilapidated and a depressing grey color. Some of them did not look like they had been repaired since Dan attacked ten years ago. The only new buildings were recruitment stations that tried to get people to serve as cannon fodder in Dan's galactic conquest.

"When we get back to the past I will make Dan pay for every one of their futures he ruined." said Danny.

"Just save some for the rest of us." said Valerie.

Our heroes entered the city, making sure they kept a low profile. This fear was justified when they saw several wanted posters with their faces on them. They knew that even if almost everybody hated Dan, there were still some people out to make a quick buck by turning them in.

So Dennis, where is this friend of yours were supposed to meet." said Rob to Danny.

"He owns a shop on the edge of town Randal, it is not far from here." said Danny/Dennis.

"I hope so, my feet are killing me." said Jazz.

They traveled through the city until they got to a little mail supply shop. They entered the shop to see an old, familiar face was the owner.

"I am the Box Ghost, how may I be of service to you today?" said the Box Ghost.

"Yes, I have a package that I have to mail to an old friend, by the name of V-man. Would you happen to have any special deliver stamps?" said Danny.

"Why yes I do, they are in the back." said the Box Ghost as he motioned for them to go into the back room.

Once our heroes entered the back room Danny spoke to the Box Ghost.

"Is it safe to talk?" said Danny.

"Of course it is, I may not be the brightest ghost around but even I'm not stupid enough to risk my family like that. Honey come out here, we have guests." said the Box Ghost.

"Well if it isn't those nice kids from the resistance, how are you dearies?" said the Lunch Lady.

She was much different from her past self. She had lost a lot of weight and was thin now, in fact you could say she was almost gorgeous, if you didn't mind having the wrath of the Box Ghost fall on your head for flirting with his wife.

"We're fine, almost didn't make it when one of Dan's patrols stopped us, but fortunately he hires dumb goons for the patrols." said Danny.

"Well I'm glad you made it, would you dears like something to eat?" said the Lunch Lady.

"Yes, thank you." Said Danny, the Lunch Lady left, but then her daughter entered the room.

"Uncle Danny!" shouted Box Lunch as she ran over to give him a hug.

"Hey Box Lunch, how you doing." said Danny.

"I'm fine uncle Danny." said Box Lunch.

"That's good, you sure have grown since the last time I saw you." said Danny.

"Yeah, it just seems like yesterday she was born." said the Box Ghost.

"I remember the day she was born, it was such a nice day." said Jazz.

"Yeah, and I remember we had to go through enemy territory to get to where she was born." said Alicia.

"Yeah, remember when the patrol stopped us and Rob used his fake Scottish accent." said Tucker.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" said Rob.

"Yeah, the patrol men aren't very bright, but it was still funny, you sounded like Scotty from Star Trek." said Valerie.

"Ack! Captain it's the dilithuim crystals, we just don't have the power!" said Rob, doing his best Scotty impersonation.

Everyone laughed at this and felt slightly better. That's when the Lunch Lady walked in with a tray of sandwiches.

"I'm glad you kids are enjoying yourselves, what brings you to Dan city?" said the Lunch Lady.

"We're going to break into Dan's fortress." said Ember, at this the Lunch Lady dropped the tray she was holding.

"You-you're actually thinking of breaking into there? That's crazy." said the Lunch Lady.

"I agree, what form of madness has possessed you to try to get into there?" said the Box Ghost.

"We believe that Dan has Clockwork's time portal in there." said Danny.

"You mean the legendary time portal, the one that you could use to go back in time?" said the Box Ghost.

"Yes, our reports tell us that he does have the portal." said Jazz.

"So that's why you asked for a blue print of Dan's fortress." said the Box Ghost.

"Do you have them?" said Danny.

"Yes, I do, here you go." said the Box Ghost as he handed them to Danny.

"Good old Poindexter, I knew he won't let us down." said Danny as he laid out the blue prints.

"Ok, here is the plan; there is one access road that leads into Dan's fortress. This road is heavily guarded and is monitored all the time. But there is one stretch off road that goes by some woods Dan planted for Sam on their third wedding anniversary. We hide in these woods, Tucker you'll take out the cameras and me and Rob will ambush the driver of the delivery truck that comes by at 12:00 p.m. Rob will use his shape shifter powers to impersonate the driver and we'll hide in the back." said Danny.

"What happens when we get in?" said Valerie.

"That will be easy, because Dan does not allow humans into his fortress we'll all be disguised as ghosts. When we get in you have to act like you belong there, if anyone questions you act like your doing important work and say if your interrupted you can get them in trouble, this should work on most people. If it doesn't work take them out quietly. Once in the main hall we'll all split up and take different routes to the store room. Rob and Ember take left, Alicia and Jazz take right, me and Tucker, and Valerie will take middle. We will all meet up at the store room and there Tucker will break the lock. Once inside we activate the portal and go back in time." said Danny.

"You really are going through with this." said the Box Ghost.

"Yes, if there is any chance we can find this portal and undo this horrible world Dan created, then we're going to do it." said Danny.

"Then all I can say is good luck." said the Box Ghost.

"Thank you, so is everybody clear on the plan?" said Danny, everyone nodded their heads.

"Good, then lets go." Said Danny as he and the others left to infiltrate Dan's Fortress.

Outside Dan's Fortress, Access Road, 11:55 P.M.

Our heroes were sitting in the woods just outside Dan's fortress. When he had taken over Dan had leveled all the buildings in the area near his fortress, but the forest he had planted for Sam made an excellent hiding place.

"Ok, Tucker I see him coming, disable the cameras." said Alicia.

"Will do, its show time little guy." said Tucker as he released a small robot fly.

The fly flew to the computer control of the cameras on that stretch of road. It latched on and wires came out of it and hooked into the computer. From his PDA Tucker was able to hack into the cameras and make them show an empty road, so as to not alarm the guards monitoring them.

"Ok, the vulture is blind." said Tucker.

"You still got it, baby." said Valerie as she kissed Tucker.

"Quiet, here comes the truck." said Alicia.

The truck was coming down the road being driven by one of Dan's ghostly henchmen. As soon as he got close enough Jazz ran out into the road. The driver slammed the brakes and got out of the truck to see what was wrong.

"Hey you! Human girl! What are you doing here?" said the truck driver.

"Oh Mr. Ghost, I got lost and don't know how to get back to the south side of town." Said Jazz, playing the innocent lost girl.

"Stupid human, it's just down this road…" was all he said before Danny knocked him out.

"Who you calling a stupid human." said Jazz as she kicked him.

"Ok Rob, copy him." said Danny.

Rob used his shape shifter powers to make himself a exact duplicate of the driver.

"Well how do I look?" said Rob.

"I like your normal face better." said Ember.

"You look alright, get behind the wheel, the rest of you get into the back of the truck." said Danny as he and the others got into the back of the truck.

Rob got into the truck and noticed a problem.

"Damn! It's a stick shift, I hate stick shift, can't Dan buy automatic gear shift." said Rob.

"You know him, he's the ruler of the Earth and yet he is still cheap." said Alicia.

This was very true, despite being the lord and master of the world, Dan was very cheap.

Meanwhile at the fortress.

"Five Hundred Dollars for a Dress! Do I look like I'm made of money!" shouted Dan.

"But dear, it looks so good on me, and you technically do have all the money in the world." said Sam.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can try to spend it all." said Dan.

Back with our heroes.

"Could you just drive, we don't want them to suspect anything." said Danny.

"Fine, but I still hate stick shift." said Rob as he clumsily got the truck into drive and drove down the road.

"Ok guys, when we get in there we have to keep our heads down until we get to the store room. These hologram bracelets Tucker and Alicia made should make us look enough like ghosts to keep people from suspecting anything." said Danny as he handed the bracelets to everyone.

Everyone put them on and activated them. The bracelets worked like a charm, our heroes looked exactly like ghosts, and more importantly they were almost completely unrecognizable from their old selves.

"Wow, it actually worked, and they didn't blow up." said Jazz, looking at her now green skin.

"Oh sure, I cause one three megaton explosion and you just can't let it go, can you." said Alicia through her now long and blue hair.

"Well it did turn out alright, we did stop that arms shipment." said Valerie, who now looked like a Valerie version of Spectra.

"Yeah, but we almost went with it." said Ember, who had red hair and green skin now.

"That was a memorable day. Hey, remember when Rob stole the ring Dan was going to give to Sam for their anniversary to give to Ember." said Tucker, who looked sort of like that time Desiree gave him ghost powers.

"I remember, I had to go through enemy territory to get it, and then break in to the lair Dan was in, and then get back out. It was almost perfect except for the fact they found me just before I left. I swear he had the whole army after me that day, but I got it." said Rob.

"Yes, and it made a lovely wedding ring." said Ember.

"Only the best for my girl." said Rob with a smile.

"I love stories about making Dan look stupid, remember when we messed up his global broadcast with fart noises." said Alicia.

"Yeah, that knocked a few points off of his fear rating." said Jazz.

"Can the small talk guys, we're here." said Rob as they approached the front gate.

The truck came up to the guard station. One of Walker's guards, who worked for Dan now, was manning the post. He motioned for the truck to stop and floated up to driver side window.

"Ok, what is your purpose of visit." said the bored guard.

"Just delivering some supplies." said Rob.

"I know that Jimmy, but the boss says that we have to look out for rebel activity today." said the guard.

"Yeah, those guys can be pretty bothersome." said Rob.

"Tell me about it, Well everything looks fine here, go on through." said the Guard as he opened the gate.

Rob drove the truck into the main loading area and backed it up to one of the doors into the building, no one else was there.

"Ok Tucker, make with the invisible man act." said Danny.

"Right." said Tucker as he sent the flybot out to disable the cameras.

"Danny, you are now the invisible man." said Tucker. (AN: I love that line from the movie National Treasure!)

Danny got out of the truck and made his way to one of the side doors. The door had an electronic lock on it, but that was no problem for Tucker's code cracking PDA. Danny attached it to the key pad and it began to crack the code. It was quickly done and the door opened, Danny signaled for everyone to come to the door.

"Ok guys, once we get to the main lobby we split up, you all know where we are going. Rob here is a holobracelet for you." Said Danny as he handed it to him, Rob put it on and changed into a ghost.

"Ok, lets go." said Danny as they went into the fortress.

Our heroes walked down the hall way, soon they came to the end and found they were in the main room. It was gigantic to say the least; the ceiling had to be 50 feet high at least. The whole room seemed to be designed to make anyone entering fell small and insignificant. In the center of the room there was a huge statue of Dan holding a globe in his hand, seeming to crush it.

"God, this guy really loves himself, doesn't he?" said Rob.

"Ok everyone, you know what to do, I hope to see you soon." said Danny.

He, Tucker and Valerie took the middle hallway, Ember and Rob took the left, and Jazz and Alicia took the right.

Ember and Rob were walking down the hall way, making sure not to draw any attention to them. They had just rounded a corner when they bumped into something. They looked up to see the face of Technus staring back at them. This was a very bad turn of events, because if he did not recognize Rob, he most certainly would recognize Ember.

"What are you two doing here?" said Technus.

"Uh, we're uh, going to get more paper to do some important paper work." said Rob.

"Really?" said Technus.

"Yes, and we better hurry or our boss will have our heads." said Ember.

"Oh, then I will not keep you." said Technus as he continued down the hall.

"More paper for paper work, that was the best you could do?" said Ember.

"Hey it worked didn't it? Lets get going, the other will be at the store room soon." said Rob as they continued down the hall.

As they were walking away Technus looked back at them.

"What ever those kids are planning, I hope it works, Dan has been ruling for too long." thought Technus as he continued on his way.

As this was happening Jazz and Alicia were walking down the hall, trying to blend in as best they could. They just were turning a corner when they ran into someone. They looked up to see Spectra looking at them. They knew that they might be in trouble.

"What are you two girls doing?" said Spectra.

"Uh, Sam ordered us to get something from the kitchen for her." said Alicia.

"That girl, she's probably hungry for more of those vegetarian cheese puffs she likes, I won't keep you, I know how violent she can be when her orders are not meet quickly." said Spectra as she continued down the hall.

"Man, that was close." said Jazz.

"I know, lets get to the store, the others are probably all ready there." said Alicia as they went down the hall.

Spectra looked back at the retreating forms of our heroes.

"I hope what ever their planning works, Dan has had his comeuppance coming along time, especial after what he did to Bertrand." thought Spectra as a tear came to her eye.

Meanwhile Danny, Tucker and Valerie were making their way down the hall. They had just turned a corner when they ran into someone. They looked up to see Skulker staring at them. They knew that this could turn out very ugly. (AN: Wow, Dan's fortress sure has a lot of corners where people run into each other.)

"What are you doing in this hall way?" said Skulker.

"Uh, we're going to get some papers for Dan, and he doesn't like to be kept waiting so we better get going." said Danny.

"Yes, I know, I still remember what he did to the last guy who kept him waiting." said Skulker, shivering at the memory, he continued down the hall.

"That was close." said Tucker.

"Yeah, lets go." said Danny.

As Danny and the others walked down the hall Skulker looked back and smiled.

"I don't know what you have planned ghost child, but I wish you success on your mission." thought Skulker as he continued down the hall.

Soon all our heroes made it to the store room where the time portal was being kept.

"Man, that is one big lock." said Jazz.

And it was true, unlike everywhere else in his fortress the lock on this door was a giant pad lock.

"How the hell are we going to get in?" said Ember.

"Although me." said Danny as he blasted the lock on the door.

The door swung open and our heroes entered the room. There were many items in the room, such as trophies from some of Dan's conquests, and items he plundered from the nations of the world. But sitting in the corner was the item they sought, the time portal, with some of clockworks time medallions hanging nearby.

"My god, it is here." said Danny.

"I didn't believe it, but there it is." said Rob.

"So how do we activate it?" said Jazz.

"I don't think that will be any of your concern." said a voice from behind them.

They slowly turned around to see Dan and Sam standing right behind them.

"What are you doing here?" said Valerie.

"I live here." said Dan.

"Sorry, standard question." said Valerie.

"How did you find out we were coming?" said Danny.

"Its amazing what you can find out from interrogating a certain box themed idiot and his family." said Sam.

"What did you do to them!" said Danny.

"Let's just say they will not be bothering me anymore." said Dan.

"You monster, you will pay for that!" said Danny.

"I don't think you will be in any position to do anything about it." said Sam.

"Yes, there is nowhere to run." said Dan.

Then from behind them the time portal activated, showing the scene right before the bomb went off and destroyed Amity Park. Danny saw this and smiled.

"Nowhere but the past!" said Danny as he grabbed his friends and some of the time medallions and dived into the portal.

"My darling, they have escaped, their going to change the past and ruin our future, what do we do!" said Sam.

"Don't worry my dear, they will not get far." said Dan as the time portal changed to New York, just outside the United Nations.

Dan grabbed the two remaining time medallions and gave one to Sam. With the time medallions around their necks they dived into the portal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ember: Sorry this chapter is late, I had to do some of Rob's midterm exams because he is not here, I think I did pretty well.

TechnoRob: You said British Prime Minister Peel was some dude who did some stuff.

Ember: Hey, I'm not good with history ok! It's not like it the end of the world.

TechnoRob: Yeah, but it is the end of Rob's grade point average.

Ember: Well it's not like you could have done it.

TechnoRob: I could have, I do have a remote controlled robot replica of Rob.

Ember: You do? Uh oh. Well, while me and Tech boy here go fix Rob's grades, here is the chapter summery

Well our heroes are on their way to save the past, but Dan and Sam are right behind them. Will the addition of these older versions of our heroes be able to turn the tide? Or will Dan still win and ruin the future? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of the Return of Dan.

Ember: The next chapter might also be late, I have a huge paper to write, or should I say Tech boy has a huge paper to write.

TechnoRob: Ah man! I do all the work around here.

Ember: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Back to the Past part 2

Our heroes found themselves falling through a spinning vortex of blue light. They saw the events of the past ten years rewind themselves like a real life video tape. Then suddenly they fell out of it into a heap on the ground. (AN: I'm going to refer to the future versions of our heroes with an F in front of their name, such as FDanny.)

"Ow! Time travel hurts." said FEmber.

"I know, I think I sprained my arm." said FJazz.

"Uh guys, we have a situation here." said FDanny.

They turned around to see their past selves, tied to the bomb that would destroy Amity Park. They were happy to see they had made it, the same could not be said of their past selves.

"Ahhh! Dan sent ghosts to finish us off!" said Jazz. Everybody started screaming.

"What is their problem?" said FValerie.

"I think we forgot to turn off the holobracelets." said FTucker.

Everyone turned of the holobracelets and looked like their normal selves again, but their past selves were still screaming.

"Quiet! We're here to help you!" shouted FDanny over the noise.

They all started to calm down and then noticed the future versions of themselves had changed.

"Who are you?" said Danny.

"We're you, from ten years in the future." said FDanny.

"Why are we supposed to believe you?" said Alicia.

"Argh! We don't have time for this! Tucker, disable the bomb." said FDanny.

FTucker quickly got to work and in seconds the bomb was disabled, one second from detonation.

"Now set up the wide beam hologram generator so Dan thinks it worked." said FDanny.

FTucker set it up to and it show a hologram of a nuclear explosion over the town, so Dan would think the bomb went off.

"Now help me get these restraints off of them." said FDanny.

Our future heroes quickly untied our past heroes and they were free. The past Danny and friends stared at their future counterparts.

"So, you are supposed to be us from the future?" said Danny.

"That's what we said. Man, we're you always this hard of hearing?" said FEmber to FDanny.

"Well if you're us, then do something to proof it." said Valerie.

"Yeah, say something only the real us would know." said Tucker.

"Ok, but you asked for it. A few months ago while you were in Alicia's room there was an accident with one of her spells. It turned you all into half human half animal creatures, it took exactly ten hours to fix it and Danny got fleas." said FValerie.

"We never told anyone about that. Oh my god, you really are us!" said Alicia.

"Yes, you finally get it!" said FAlicia.

"Hey kids, what is going on?" said Jack, after Tucker managed to get them down.

"Well we just meet the future versions of ourselves." said Jazz.

"What!" said Maddie as the other adults gathered around.

"Its true, we asked them to say something only we would know, and they answered correctly." said Danny.

"My god, he's right, those two look exactly like Danny and Jazz." said Maddie.

"How do you know that from just looking at them?" said Ember.

"A mother always knows her children." said Maddie.

"So, thanks for saving us." said Alicia.

"Don't mention it, now we have to go and stop Dan before he takes over the world." Said FDanny.

"How can we do that? He is too powerful." said Jack.

"We have five halfas' four ghosts, and a bunch of ghost hunting humans, I think we can do something." said FDanny.

"Wait, you said five halfas, your not suggesting we let Vlad help are you?" said Valerie.

"We need all the help we can get." said FDanny.

"But its Vlad, he's the one who started all of this. Why should that jerk help?" said Jazz.

"Um, I'm right here you know?" said Vlad.

"I know that you don't trust him, and I'm not asking you to, all I'm asking is that you fight with him. We have to stop Dan at any cost, he is to great a threat to the world to use any less then everything we got. In our time Dan has taken over not just the Earth and the Ghost Zone, but almost the entire galaxy. There are thousands of species on thousands of worlds suffering under his tyranny. I would do anything, even work with the devil himself to get rid of Dan. All I ask is that you work with Vlad, if you don't all our futures are worth nothing." said FDanny.

"He does have a point." said Vlad.

"I guess we do have to work together, but only temporarily." said Danny.

"Yes, I do think this situation calls for a temporary halt to our hostilities." said Vlad as he held out his hand.

Danny took the hand and shook, sealing the alliance.

"Ok, now that that is over we have to get to New York to stop Dan." said FDanny.

"Why New York?" said Tucker.

"Because by the time we would get to Washington it would be too late, we have to stop him at The United Nations when he demands the surrender of the world." said FAlicia.

"Well we can't go unarmed, we need to get some weapons from the lab." said Maddie.

"What about the RV and the Speeder, their trashed." said Valerie's dad, who finally found his voice after the shock of everything that had been going on.

"We have something better, come on." said Jack as they raced to the Fenton's house.

In the lab Jack and Maddie were standing in front of a large object covered with a tarp. They waited for everybody to settle down, and then Maddie spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am pleased to present the Specter Speeder mark 2." said Maddie as Jack took the tarp off.

"This model is twice as fast as the original and bigger so it can accommodate more people." said Maddie.

"Yeah, plus it is loaded with every weapon we have, every inch of this baby is a ghosts worst nightmare." said Jack, then he noticed the horrified looks on the ghosts faces.

"Uh, I mean Dan's worst nightmare, yeah." said Jack, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"What Jack means is that it should be good for taking out Dan's army." said Maddie.

"Mom, you never cease to amaze me, this is perfect." said FDanny.

"Thank you Danny." said Maddie.

"So what's the plan? You know more about what is happening then we do." Said Valerie.

"Ok, after Dan gets the surrender of the United States, he goes to the United Nations to get the rest of the world to surrender, which is where we hit him. We wait outside the building for him to arrive, he won't bring his army because he doesn't think he'll need it. Then we beat him and the ghosts still working with him, give them everything we got, then we suck Dan and Sam into the Fenton Thermos and then it is done." said FDanny.

"Woah, hold up, what do you mean Dan and Sam?" said Danny.

"I mean we're going to capture Sam and Dan and lock them in the thermos for the rest of eternity." said FDanny.

"No way, I am not locking the girl I love in a thermos forever." said Danny.

"The girl you love is going to be responsible for millions of deaths." said FDanny, getting angry.

"But that hasn't happen yet, there is still time to save her." said Danny.

"There is no time, she is already lost!" said FDanny, starting to yell.

"How would you know!" screamed Danny.

"Because I tried." said FDanny.

"What?" said Danny in shock.

"Shortly after Dan got most of the world to surrender I went alone to see Sam. I tried to snap her out of it, I begged her to come back, but she would not listen. She attacked me and I almost didn't make it out alive. Because of my stupid action Dan figured out we were alive and we had to run, I still have the scar she gave me." said FDanny, as he lifted his shirt to reveal a nasty, jagged scar running down the side of his body.

"My god…" said Danny, the rest were speechless.

"I know, lets say I'm a little more aware of what she is capable of then you." said FDanny.

"But there still must be a way to save her, if we get the weapons Dan used on her maybe we can turn her back to normal. You loved her once, shouldn't we at least try to save her?" said Danny.

At this FDanny began to soften, after a moment he finally spoke.

"Ok, we will try to save her, but if I think it is not working she is going in the thermos." said FDanny.

"Well if you two are done we have to get to New York to stop Dan." said FValerie.

"Right, all humans to the Specter Speeder, the rest of us will fly ahead in case there is trouble." said FDanny.

"Is he always this pushy?" said Ember to FEmber.

"You have no idea, after he lost Sam he basically married himself to the resistance, it and being in charge is all he lives for now, that and kicking Dan's butt." said FEmber.

All of the humans loaded into the Specter Speeder, while all the ghosts, Danny, FDanny, Rob, FRob, and Vlad flew ahead of them. They flew high above the town and then they headed to New York city to face Dan.

As they were flying Vlad moved over to FDanny.

"Say Daniel…" said Vlad.

"Don't call me Daniel, call me Danny." said FDanny.

"Uh yes, Danny, so Danny, what ever happened to myself in the future? He does not seem to have come back with you." said Vlad.

"Do you really want to know?" said FDanny.

"Yes." said Vlad.

"Well, you we're captured by Dan during on of our attacks, he tried you on global TV and executed you." said FDanny.

"Wh-what!" said Vlad.

"It was some spectacle, I can say this, during the whole trial you should no fear, and you died a brave man. Almost all of the people in my time view you as a hero." said FDanny.

"Well, be that as it may, I would prefer not to die for a very long time." said Vlad.

"Don't worry, once we kick Dan's butt, no one has to worry about dying." said FDanny.

Our heroes flew on, not knowing what would lay ahead, but knowing that this battle would be over soon, one way or another.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ember: Sorry to cut the chapter short, but Rob has a big paper to write, and since he is trapped in the story me and Tech boy have to do it for him, but at least we squeezed in one more chapter before it. Hey Tech boy! What is the Odyssey?

TechnoRob: It is the story of the journey of Odysseus from the city of Troy to his home in Ithaca.

Ember: Oh…who is Odysseus?

TechnoRob: This could take a while…So while we do this here is the chapter summery.

Well it looks like Danny and friends made it to the past and meet up with their past selves. Now they, Vlad, and the ghosts are off to New York to wait for him to show up so they can kick his butt. But what happened to the future Dan and Sam, what could they be up too? Will our heros be able to defeat Dan? Will they save the Earth? Or are we still all doomed to a future ruled by Dan? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of the Return of Dan.

TechnoRob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!

Ember: Hey, what is the Cyclops?

TechnoRob:…Although next time might be a while off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Big Apple turned to Applesauce

Our heroes were flying to New York City to face Dan and Sam before they caused more damage. As they were flying they could only wonder what would lie ahead. Would they win, would they lose? Would they be able to save the world from the horrible fate that lay ahead? Only they could answer these questions, and they would have to give it their all. The fate of the Earth, the Ghost Zone, and thousands of other worlds rode with them as they headed to New York. To say this was a huge amount of pressure would be an understatement.

"Hey, everybody, I fixed the TV!" shouted Tucker.

It seems the Specter Speeder mark two has some new features.

"Good, we can see what Dan is up to. Maddie, call Danny and the others back, they might want to see this." said Jack.

Maddie called them back to the Specter Speeder and they all gathered around the TV as Tucker turned it on.

"This is John Jacobson reporting live from the wreckage of what was once the greatest city on Earth. The city is eerily quiet as the forces of the strange invaders, who we now know are ghosts, yes ghosts, ladies and gentlemen, real ghosts, invaded the city. Several hours ago the President signed the surrender document handing the United States over to these monsters, roll the clip." said the newsman as the clip began to roll.

"My fellow Americans, I come before you to announce with a heavy heart that I have just surrendered the United States to the leader of the ghost army, Dan Phantom. I have done this because I do not want any more of our citizens to suffer the horrible fate that has befallen this city. I am ordering the armed forces of the United States, no matter where they are, to stand down, that is my last order as commander-in-chief. I urge the people of our nation to not resist the ghost army, Dan has told me all resistance will be meet with the complete destruction of the town or area it occurs in. I know you will not understand my reasons for doing this, but it is for the best. Future generations may damn me but I did what I thought was right. As of the end of this speech I give up all my powers as President of the United States of America to Dan Phantom. Good bye America and may God have mercy on us all." said the President, crying as he finished the speech.

"The Presidents speech was then followed by an ultimatum to the world from Dan Phantom, roll the clip." said the newsman.

"Attention nations of the world, this is Dan Phantom. As you have just heard I am now in control of the United States. I am issuing an ultimatum to the rest of you, surrender your nations or be destroyed. You have by now seen the devastation that I have visited on the capital of this nation. If you do not surrender I will do the same to every one of your cities. There is no point in resistance, if the most powerful among you could not stand against me, what chance do you have? None of your weapons will hurt my army, all you will accomplish is the destruction of your country and countless deaths of your citizens. I will be at the United Nations tomorrow at 3:00 p.m. to hear your answer, so long Earth, and sleep tight, Mwhahahaha!" said Dan.

"So there you have it folks….We're Doomed! We're all doomed!" said the Newsman as he started to breakdown.

"Well that was convenient, we know exactly when and where he will be." said Danny.

"Yeah, but now comes the hard part, trying to defeat him." said FDanny.

"Don't worry so much, we can take him." said Tucker.

"I hope so, I don't want to have to go through a future ruled by Dan again." said FTucker.

"Well on the bright side, if we do it enough times we will have an army of us to defeat him after a while." said Ember.

"I would prefer to stop him now if you don't mind." said FEmber.

"Well you'll get your chance, because we're coming up on New York City right now." said Maddie.

"Ok guys, we're landing soon." said Jack.

It was near sunset when our heroes landed on top of the Empire State building, the reason they did not land lower was the fact that the city was in chaos. After Dan had made his announcement everybody in the city was trying to flee.

"Look at them, running away like scared rats." said Vlad.

"Considering Dan is coming here I don't really blame them." said Danny.

"Poor people, I hope everybody gets out ok." said Jazz.

"Well from what my powers are telling me at least half the city is gone, that includes magical creatures." said Alicia.

"Kitty, can you use your mind reading powers to tell us what the mood of the city is?" said FAlicia.

"You have mind reading powers? Why didn't you tell me?" said Johnny.

"You never asked, now let me concentrate." said Kitty.

She used her powers to scan the minds of the people below, the huge volume of thoughts was almost overwhelming.

"I sense they are scared, they are desperate, they want to escape the evil they know is coming. I sense a general will to get as far from the city as possible, especially the area around the U.N. building." said Kitty.

"Well at least most of the city will be gone when Dan comes through." said Valerie.

"So I suggest we wait for Dan to arrive." said FDanny.

So our heroes sat and waited for the time they would have to do battle.

"Hey future me, I was wondering what happened to future Alex, why isn't he here?" said Alicia, with Alex joining her.

"He…died in a raid, we were ambushed by Sam and he died saving us." said FAlicia.

"No." said Alicia as she started to cry.

"Don't worry Alicia, I won't leave you." said Alex, holding her.

"Yeah, we're gonna make sure that future doesn't happen, so cheer up." said FAlicia.

"Hey guys, you better get to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." said FValerie.

So everybody went to sleep, but in Washington Dan and Sam were looking around their new home.

"Ugh, this place is a dump, definitely not fit for a future supreme ruler of the Earth." said Dan, blasting a picture of Abraham Lincoln.

"I don't know, its charming in a old world order sort of way." said Sam as she kicked a table out the window.

"I am definitely going to bulldoze this place and put up a castle worthy of my greatness." said Dan as he destroyed another painting.

"We can so some redecorating after we get back from New York." said Sam.

"Yes, where is my head at today. What would I do without you around." said Dan as he embraced Sam.

"I hope we never find out." said Sam as they kissed. (AN: Barf bags are available in the pocket of the seat in front of you, thank you for flying Rob Phantom airlines.)

"Lord Phantom. I have come to report the city is under our control. We have captured almost all of the government except those who fled or were not here." said The Fright Knight.

"Do not worry, we will get them soon enough, tell the others to stay here with the army, You, Skulker and Technus will accompany me to New York to hear the pathetic humans surrender." said Dan.

"Yes lord Phantom." said the Fright Knight as he flew off.

"Well my queen, shall we go?" said Dan.

"Yes my king, let us leave this dumpy little capital." said Sam as they flew off to New York.

The Next Day, 2:45 pm, the U.N.

"This is Shelia Rodriquez reporting live from in front of the United Nations building. Inside the ambassadors from every nation on the planet are debating the most important issue of the day, whether to surrender to Dan Phantom or to fight him. There are no cameras allowed in so we do not know what they are talking about. As the deadline closes we can only wonder what is going on in there." said The Newswomen.

Meanwhile in the United Nations they were having a massive debate over the ultimatum issued by Dan.

"I say that we fight him, if we surrender now we will be seen as cowards by our children." said the Ambassador from the United Kingdom.

"That is if there is anyone left to have children, we should surrender, you saw what he did to Washington." said the Ambassador from South Africa.

"But what of our pride, do we just roll over as this monster takes our world?" said the Ambassador from China.

"But we have no weapons to fight him with, it would be a lost cause." said the Ambassador from France.

"There is more honor in fighting a lost cause then surrender." said the Ambassador from Japan.

The arguing got more heated from there, with people shouting at each other. Finally the General Secretary banged his gavel to get some quiet.

"Order! Order! We don't have time for this, Dan Phantom will be here any minute…" said the General Secretary, just as the clock struck three.

There was a moment of silence, then the doors burst open, being knocked off their hinges. The assembled Ambassadors were in shock at this and all heads turned to the door. As the dust cleared the terrifying figure of Dan emerged and entered the room. He floated down the isle followed by Sam, Skulker, Technus, the Fright Knight, and oddly enough Desiree, who joined them at the last minute. He floated up to the Sectertary General and spoke.

"So, what is your answer, do you surrender or do I get the pleasure of destroying your nations?" said Dan.

"We are just about to vote on it." said the General Secretary.

"Then please hurry up, I want to know which nations I have to destroy." said Dan, the ambassadors cringed in fear at this statement.

"Members of the United Nations General Assembly, how do you vote on the surrender of the Earth to Dan Phantom?" said the General Secretary.

The members of the United Nations began to vote, and their votes were listed on a big electronic board. From the looks of things most of the world was voting to surrender, except for some nations in Africa, Asia, and Eastern Europe.

"By almost unanimous vote, the Earth is surrendered to Dan Phantom. If you would come over here and sign the document of surrender please." said the General Secretary, his head bowed in shame.

"Gladly." said Dan.

He floated over to the table where the document sealing Earth's fate was, and quickly signed his name. All that was left now was for the General Secretary to sign, but he hesitated. Dan decided to push him a little.

"Don't think of it as surrender, think of it as saving billions of lives." said Dan.

The General Secretary was about to sign when a huge commotion came from the other side of the room. Everybody looked up to see who it was and Dan gasped in shock to see a face he thought he would never see again.

"You!" shouted Dan.

"Surprised to see me?" said Danny.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" yelled Dan.

"Well it seems you can't keep a good ghost down." said Ember.

"And now we are here to send you back to the hole you crawled out of." said Valerie.

"I'd like to see you try, with all these innocent people in the way." said Dan, then Danny noticed that Desiree was there.

"I think there is a way around that. I wish that we were outside this building and all the people in a 20 mile radius were outside of it, in a safe place like a shelter." said FDanny.

Dan realized who he was talking to and glared at Desiree.

"Don't you dare grant that wish." said Dan to Desiree.

"I can't resist, I must grant the wish. So you have wished it, so shall it be." Said Desiree

All the humans within 20 miles of the U.N. were teleported away, and our heroes and villains found themselves outside the building.

"Why you little wench, I will destroy you for that." said Dan as he sent a blast at Desiree, which she dodged.

"Uh, I think this would be a good time to switch sides." said Desiree as she fled over to Danny's side.

"And by the way, I used my magic to protect them from the nuclear blast." Said Desiree as she gave him a raspberry, she then had to duck as a blast from Dan nearly took off her head.

"Oh great, now they have her on their side, they could wish everything back to normal." said Dan angrily.

"Don't worry dear, I'll take care of this. I wish that you Desiree would have to sit on that park bench with earplugs in your ears until the battle is over." said Sam.

"Damn it." said Desiree as she obeyed and went to sit down.

"Uh, why didn't you just wish them destroyed?" said Dan.

"Then we wouldn't be able to have the fun of destroying them." said Sam.

"You're right, wouldn't want to miss out on the fun." said Dan.

"Uh, could we get on with this?" said Danny.

"Yeah, seeing you acting like lovebirds is making us sick." said FDanny.

"Well lets get started shall we?" said Dan as he began the attack.

And so the battle began, the fate of the human race would be decided today, but who would be the victor?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ember: So the fight has started, this should turn out to be one hell of a show.

TechnoRob: Yeah, and I got some popcorn!

Ember: But you don't have a mouth.

TechnoRob: Now you remind me.

Ember: I just hope Rob comes out of this all right.

TechnoRob: I'm sure he will; now we better do the chapter summery.

Ember: Right.

Well our heroes have made it to the big apple and our now facing Dan. There is no certainty of who will win. Will our heroes be able to defeat Dan and bring Sam back to the good side? and what ever happened to the Dan and Sam from the future? Could they show up to ruin everything? The only way to find out is to read the next Chapter of the Return of Dan.

Ember: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: We're Gonna Burn this City

We rejoin our heroes as they begin the battle to decide the fate of the Earth. Dan began with a barrage of ectoblasts and Sam used her magic powers to hurl a bus at Danny and the others. Our heroes scattered as the blasts and bus impact left a huge hole where they were standing.

"It will take a lot more then that to get rid of us." said Danny.

"That was just the warm up, prepare for the real show." said Dan.

He and Sam began to throw ectoblasts and Ghost rays at our heroes, who responded in kind. Ember sent a blast from her guitar at them, ripping up the street. It exploded right in front of them, but they jumped out of the way. Danny, Ember, Alicia, Valerie, began to up the attack, throwing every attack they knew at them, along with their future counterparts.

Jazz, Tucker, Rob, their future counterparts, and Alex began to use the ghost weapons and powers they had to give Dan and Sam a hard time.

Jack, Maddie, Vlad, and Valerie's father were making sure that Dan and Sam could not get away and try to sneak attack.

It was at this point Dan made a decision.

"This isn't working; we have to divide them, Skulker! Technus! Take the humans, me and Sam will handle the annoying brats.

"Yes sir." said Skulker and Technus as they began to attack, this left Dan to face Danny and his group.

"Well, it looks like I have a chance to use my ghostly wail." said Dan.

Dan opened his mouth and let out his ghostly wail. Since Danny and the others were flying at the time the shock wave blew them through the air. Dan kept it up until they were all the way at the lower tip of Manhattan, where they crashed into the ground.

"Damn, I hate that thing." said FEmber as our heroes tried to get back up

"Oh I don't know? I think it's charming." said Sam.

Danny and the others quickly got back up and back into battle mode.

"You think your so funny, don't you?" said FAlicia.

"Yes, yes I do." said Dan.

"Well laugh at this!" shouted Alicia.

Both Alicia's used her powers to hurl a Gas truck at Dan, which sent him crashing into a building. The fuel spilled out of the truck as Dan lay in a huge puddle of it. His hair set the gas on fire causing a huge explosion which totaled the building, which fell on him.

Well that should take care of that, now all we have to do is get Dan in the thermos and then…." said Danny, but as he was speaking they heard a rumbling sound.

Dan burst out of the ground in the middle of the street, holding up a section of subway cars and looking really pissed.

"I think we got his attention." said Valerie.

"Yeah, but suddenly I don't want it." said FValerie.

"Let's play a little game of catch the subway cars, catch!" said Dan.

Dan threw the subway cars at our heroes; they came down with a crash and exploded. This sent them flying. Alicia and FAlicia went smashing into a wall and fell to the ground unconscious. Ember and FEmber were blown into a bus stand, and Sam seeing this quickly used her powers to encase them in metal from the subway car and make it ghost proof, trapping them. Danny, Valerie, FDanny and FValerie were the only ones left standing.

"Well it looks like we are down to the last of the losers." said Dan

"Valerie's, I want you to get the Alicia's out of here." said Danny.

"But…" said Valerie.

"No buts, we need to get them out of the battle zone, this is about to get messy." Said FDanny.

The Valerie's hesitated but them flew over to the Alicia's and picked them up, then flew off with them.

"Hey kid, you know how to duplicate your form yet?" said FDanny.

"I can make a second one of me." said Danny.

"Well we're gonna need all the help we can get." said FDanny

FDanny then duplicated himself into four FDanny's, while Danny produced another one of himself.

"So you're trying to out number me? That trick won't work on me." said Dan as he made four of himself.

"Well I have a few tricks up my sleeve." said FDanny.

The FDanny's sent an attack at Dan that was unlike any Danny had seen before, it looked like green lightning. The attack hit the Dan's sending them flying into several buildings, leaving huge holes in them.

"What was that?" said one of the Danny's.

"That was ghost lightning. Cool isn't it?" said one of the FDanny's.

"I'll say." said the one of the Danny's.

"Well see how you like this!" shouted Dan as he and his duplicates came back into view.

The Dan's began to throw huge ectoenergy orbs at the Danny's causing them to scatter. The Dan's were giving it their all as they destroyed the area trying to get the Danny's. Meanwhile the original Danny and FDanny were sitting behind an overturned bus talking.

"Ok, we need to hit him hard, you attack him from below, I'll come at him from above." said FDanny.

"Ok." said Danny as he and his duplicate sank into the ground.

Danny and his duplicate shot out of the ground below the Dan's sending a series blasts that sent them flying into the sky. This sent them flying right at the FDanny's, who used a new attack.

"Go Ghost Fire!" shouted the FDanny's

The FDanny's summoned fire balls to their hands and launched them at the Dan's. this set them on fire and all the duplicates disappear. FDanny sent a blast at Dan that sent him crashing into the ground, ripping up the asphalt as he went. The Danny's and FDanny's went down to see the battered and chared form of Dan.

"Well it looks like it is all over now." said Danny.

"Yeah, for you two!" said Sam as she sent a blast at them.

The blast hit our heroes and destroyed their duplicates. They fell from the sky and landed hard on the ground.

"You didn't think this would be easy did you?" said Sam.

"Yeah, we sort of did." said Danny.

"Well let us remove that delusion of yours." said Dan as he got up and the battle started again.

Meanwhile back at the U.N. our other group of heroes was dealing with Skulker and Technus. They had set up a barricade out of the wrecked cars and pieces of building that littered the area, from which they fired at the two ghosts. The area looked like it had been hit with bomb; buildings were wrecked or completely demolished. In fact the U.N. tower itself had toppled into the East River when one of Vlad and Rob's blasts had sent the robot suited Technus into it, causing it to fall like a domino. At the moment they were trying to knock out Skulker, who kept launching missiles at them.

"Why won't he go down!" shouted Maddie.

"He's the Ghost Zone greatest hunter, which means he's really good at fighting." said Jazz.

"Yeah, but he can't keep this up forever." said FJazz as she shot a laser blast at Technus.

"We have to take them down, I think Danny and the others may need our help." said Rob as they saw another explosion come from where Danny was.

"Your right, you, future Rob and Vlad go over and help Danny, we'll take care of these ghosts." said Maddie.

"Are you sure about that Mrs. Fenton?" said FRob.

"I'm sure, now go!" said Maddie as she blasted the arm of Technus's robot suit off.

"Good luck dude." Said Tucker.

"Hey Vlad! You better bring my son back alive or I'm going to test me next invention on you." said Jack.

"Uh, right, I'll try to remember that." said Vlad nervously.

"Be careful you two." said Jazz and FJazz to Rob and FRob.

"We will, lets go you guys." said FRob.

Tucker, Jazz, FTucker, and FJazz gave them cover fire as the three halfas flew off to help Danny and FDanny. As they flew off FTucker turned to Maddie.

"Do you think we'll win this fight?" said FTucker

"We have too, I will not let this city fall to this monsters." said Maddie as she fired another anti-ghost mortar at Technus.

Not that there was much of a city to save. The battle had destroyed large swaths of lower Manhattan; whole blocks were nothing but rubble. The blasts that had missed had landed in other places, starting fires. With no one to stop them the fires were out of control and huge fires burned throughout the city. The Rob's and Vlad flew over this ruined city.

"Damn, we certainly did a number on this place." said FRob.

"Yeah, and I wanted to go to the Natural History Museum too." said Rob.

"Well that's near Central Park so it should be fine." said FRob.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt this conversation but we're here." said Vlad.

They looked down to see Danny and FDanny battling Dan and Sam. From the looks of it they were having a hard time. Rob and FRob sent blasts at Dan and Sam, which knocked them off of the Danny's. They flew down to see if they needed any help.

"You two ok?" said Rob.

The two Danny's glared at Rob.

"Sorry, standard question." said Rob.

"You guys look like you could use some help." said FRob.

"No, we don't need help, we're just lulling Dan into a false sense of security." said FDanny sarcastically.

"Daniel, I think we need to concentrate on the matter at hand." said Vlad, pointing to the very angry Dan and Sam.

"So Vlad and Rob decided to show their faces, this just got a lot more interesting." said Dan as he cracked his knuckles.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Said FDanny as he got into a fighting stance.

"Ok, Me, Danny, future Rob and Vlad will take on these two, Rob I want you to free the Embers from that bus stop." Said FDanny, pointing to the bus stop Sam had trapped them in.

"Right." said Rob as he flew over to it.

"Hey? Where are the Valerie's?" said FRob.

"They had to take the Alicia's out of here, Dan and Sam hurt them a lot." said Danny.

"What! No one hurts my OC characters!" said FRob, causing everyone to look at him funny.

"Uh, I mean, no one hurts someone on my team!" said FRob quickly, everyone bought it.

"Lets rock." Said FDanny as he sent more ghost lightning at Dan and Sam.

Thus the battle began again, Dan and Sam ducked out of the way of the lightning. But this put Dan right in the path of Vlad's ectoblast attack, which knocked him back. FRob transformed into the Aragon dragon and began to breathe fire on them and swipe at them with his huge claws.

While this was going one Rob was at the bus stop turned ghost prison, trying to figure how to get then out. He tried to touch it but the metal shocked him.

"Damn! I have to figure a way to free them." said Rob.

"Maybe I can help?" said FValerie, who had finally returned.

"Future Valerie, I'm glad you're here, where is present Valerie and the Alicia's?" said Rob.

"She is taking care of the Alicia's right now, they got hit pretty bad." said FValerie.

"Well their in good hands, but right now we have to get the Embers out of this thing." said Rob.

"Maybe if I blast it." said FValerie as she brought out here Ghost Bazooka.

"No! You might hurt them! We have to figure out another way." said Rob.

Rob thought about it for a minute and then he got an idea.

"I got it, my shape shifter powers are separate from my ghost powers, so I can use them on this thing. Ember's can you hear me?" said Rob.

"Yeah, we can hear you." said Ember.

"Yeah, and tell Valerie out there we didn't appreciate her blow us up idea." said FEmber.

"Ok you two, I want you to stand back, I'm going to try something." said Rob.

"Ok." said the Ember's.

As soon as they said that Rob used his shape shifter powers to transform into a giant can opener. He then used himself to open the metal wall of the container and the Ember's were free.

"Nice work smart guy." said Ember.

"Aw, it was nothing." said Rob blushing, then he noticed a blast head their way.

"Look out!" shouted Rob.

He grabbed Ember and got her out of the way just as the blast hit. They rolled along the ground until they came to a stop with Rob on top of Ember. They stared at each other as a bright red blush came to their faces.

"You saved me." said Ember.

"Yeah, I guess I did." said Rob.

"Hey you two, we got an evil ghost to fight, you can play kissy face later." said FValerie.

At this Rob and Ember quickly untangled themselves and got back up.

"Uh, sorry about that." said Rob.

"That's ok, its no big deal." said Ember.

They flew off to help the Danny's and Vlad. Vlad and FDanny had duplicated themselves and were trying to bash in the heads of Dan and his duplicates. Danny was battling Sam with the help of FRob, who was still a dragon. Danny was riding on top of FRob and sending ectoblasts at Sam while FRob sent fireballs at her. Sam used her magic to block most of these, although blocking paws the size of small cars was much harder.

"Ok, past Rob and Ember help future Danny and Vlad, future Ember, you're with me." said FValerie.

Past Rob and Ember zoomed over to help FDanny and Vlad. Rob starts to blast at the Dan's duplicates while Ember sends a sonic blast at them with her guitar. This destroys the duplicates and sent Dan smashing into the ground.

"Need some help?" said Rob.

"Yeah, you could say that." said FDanny.

"Well hold on baby pop, because we're about to rock the house." said Ember.

"We'll see how much rocking you do in the afterlife!" said Dan as he came back and sent a barrage of blasts at our heroes.

They dodged the blasts and responded to them with four times the fire power. Vlad sent ectoenergy orbs, FDanny used something that looked like a ghostly tornado, and Ember hit him with another energy blast. This sent Dan flying through the air, and then Rob noticed something on Dan's belt. As he was flying through the air Rob raced over and tackled him.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Dan as he threw Rob over his shoulder.

"I'm just getting something to help us win." said Rob as he held up the age changing ray gun and the evil ray gun.

"The ray guns!" shouted Dan in dismay.

"Yeah, and guess what I'm going to do with them. Hey Danny! Catch!" said Rob as he threw them at Danny. Danny caught them out of the air and quickly realized what they were; a smile crossed his face as he turned to face Sam.

"Uh oh." said Sam as she backed up.

"Its time to get my girlfriend back." said Danny as he fired the ray guns.

Sam tried to avoid the rays, but it was too late. The rays hit her and began to change her back to her normal, 16 year old, non-evil self. Soon she was completely back to normal, she started to fall over, but Danny caught her. He held her in his arms as she began to wake up.

"My god, the kid did it." said FDanny.

"Da-Danny?" said Sam.

"I'm here Sam, I got you." Said Danny.

"Oh, Danny! I'm so sorry, I did such terrible things, I was to weak!" said Sam as she began to cry.

"It's not your fault, you were under the influence of Dan and his evil ray gun." said Danny.

"Dan…Oh my god, I kissed that monster!" said Sam.

She ran into a convenience store that had miraculously survived the battle so far. There she got a bottle of mouthwash and began to rinse the horrible taste of Dan from her mouth. After about 10 minutes of this she came back out looking really pissed. She turned on Dan and gave him a look that would have sent a pack of ghost wolves running for the hills. He turned an even deathlier shade of pale as she stomped over to him.

"You monster, you turn me evil and set me loose against everything I care about. You make me try to destroy my friends, my town, and my world. You make me hurt innocent people, but do you know what the worst part is?" said Sam.

"No." said Dan, trying to sound brave in the face of the demon-like girl in front of him.

"You made me hate Danny." said Sam.

Sam summoned a ball of energy to her hand, it grew until it looked like a miniature sun, then she threw it at Dan. The blast carried him through at least 8 buildings before it hit the ground and created a gigantic explosion. At this point Valerie and the Alicia's had finally returned. They got there just as Sam released her attack and sent Dan flying.

"Wow, it looks like Sam is back to normal." said Valerie.

"Yeah, I almost feel sorry for Dan, almost." said Alicia.

"Lets go add insult to injury." said FAlicia.

The three girls came up to the group.

"Hey guys, we're back." said Valerie.

"Good, how are you Alicia and Alicia?" said FDanny.

"We're fine, but I can't say the same for Dan, that was one hell of a attack." said Alicia.

"Its only the beginning, we're going to make Dan pay for what he did." said Sam.

"I really missed the old Sam." said FAlicia.

"We all did, now lets go kick Dan's butt." said FDanny.

They flew over to Dan who was getting himself out of the rubble. He looked up to see all of our heroes looking at him, looking really angry.

"Oh crap." said Dan.

To make a long beating short they knocked the stuffing out of Dan. Dan was laying on the ground bruised and scratched up with burns allover his body. Danny stood over him with the Fenton Thermos.

"It's over Dan." said Danny.

"It's not over until the fat lady sings Danny." said a voice from above.

They looked up to see two ghosts that looked familiar floating above them.

"My god, it can't be!" said FDanny.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ember: Its not over yet folks, did you think it would be that easy for Danny and crew? They still have some time before they can relax.

TechnRob: Life sure is tough for these guys.

Ember: Yeah, but it makes a great story, don't worry, the good guys will win in the end.

TechnoRob: They better or the Danny fans will come here to kick our butts.

Ember: There will be no need fro butt kicking, now the chapter summery.

Yay! Sam is back to normal, and she blasted Dan into next week. It looks like our heroes are about to win. But who are these new ghosts that have shown up? Will they turn the tide against our heroes? Will our heroes be able to defeat these foes, or are we still all doomed? Find out next time in the next chapter of the Return of Dan.

Ember: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: A Blast from the Future

"It's not over until the fat lady sings Danny." said a voice from above.

They looked up to see two ghosts that looked familiar floating above them.

"My god, it can't be!" said FDanny.

"I'm afraid it is." said FSam.

"You! How did you get here!" shouted FValerie.

"You really should have destroyed the time portal when you left." said FDan.

"We would have if we had the time." said FDanny.

"Well your time is up." said FDan as he sent a huge blast at our heroes.

The blast sent them flying into the air and into the rubble around them. FDan and FSam went down to see if Dan was all right.

"Hey past me, we're here to help you beat these losers." said FDan.

"Hold still, I'm going to restore your energy." said FSam.

FSam used her magic powers to restore Dan back to normal; this was a bad turn of events for our heroes.

"Thanks for the save, those brats almost had me." said Dan.

"What are future versions of yourself for?" said FDan.

"For getting their butts kicked!" shouted FDanny as he and the others attacked.

"When will they learn." said FDan as they launched themselves into the melee.

The battle began yet again, but the fact that our heroes were tired and their enemies were fully charged meant this would be one tough battle.

Dan and FDan began by duplicating themselves; this meant they now had to face eight Dan's. Our heroes were tired and FDanny and Vlad barely managed to make two extra copies, while Danny could not make any at all. The Alicia's were still recovering but they still managed to fight, they sent a series of magic blasts at the Dan's, but FSam used her powers to protect them. The Dan's sent ectoblasts, causing our heroes to scatter.

"Where you going? The party has just begun!" said Dan as the duplicates spilt up to chase our heroes.

Two of the Dan's were chasing the Valerie's.

"Valerie, why are you running, don't you want to see your old friend?" said one of the Dan's, laughing cruelly.

"Take this old friend!" shouted FValerie as she shot one of her ghost grenades at the Dan's.

The Dan's dodged this by turning into ghost clouds, and they fired a barrage of ghost energy orbs at the Valerie's. The Valerie's barely managed to dodge this.

"Try this on for size ghost!" yelled Valerie as she took out her ghost bazooka and fired at them.

But the Dan's still managed to dodge this; they just kept coming closer and closer. Finally they were right on top of them. From right behind the Valerie's the two Dan's fired a massive ghost ray. The blast exploded right behind them, causing them to fall off of their hover boards. They slammed into a wall and fell unconscious. With these foes out of the way the Dan's decided to head back to the originals.

Meanwhile down another street two Dan's were chasing the Rob's and Ember's. they were zipping and zagging to avoid the many ectoblasts that they Dan's were firing. Finally the Rob's had had enough and decided to face the Dan's. they landed on the ground and turned to face the oncoming enemy.

"Ok, Ember and Ember, stand back, this is going to get ugly." said FRob.

"Are you sure you can handle this alone?" said Ember.

"I'm sure, just stand back, we don't want you to get hurt." said Rob.

As the Ember's got to cover the Dan's came around the corner. They saw the Rob's floating there in the middle of the street and paused for a second, staring at the two halfas, then they flew full tilt at them.

"Ok kid, I'm going to use an attack I saw future Danny use, I want you to copy it. Think you can do it?" said FRob.

"You forget who your talking to." said Rob.

"Right, here goes. Go ghost lightning!" shouted FRob as he sent the attack at the Dan's Rob quickly copied it and sent the attack also.

The ghostly lightning flew at the Dan's and they had barely enough time to dodge it, the lightning just missed and singed their clothing. The Rob's poured on the attack as the Dan's tried to find a way to block it. Then one of the Dan's noticed a rubber tarp lying on the ground, he smiled as he picked it up and went back to his brother.

They held the tarp in front of them and since rubber doesn't conduct electricity they were protected from the green lightning. But they could not stay under the tarp forever (AN: No matter how much we would want them to), they had to take out the Rob's. Then on of the Dan's noticed a metal rod with a long length of metal wire attached to it lying in the rubble.

The first Dan spoke to the second about the plan he had and the second Dan smiled an evil smile. The first Dan turn intangible and grabbed the end of the metal wire and raced over and attached it to Rob and FRob's feet. The second Dan took the metal pole and stuck it right in the ground in front of him.

Before they could do anything to stop it the ghostly lightning hit the pole and traveled down the metal wire. The lightning hit them at full force, they were engulfed in a sphere of green energy.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed the Rob's as the energy zapped them.

Soon it was too much for them and they fell out of the sky.

"No! Rob!" shouted the Ember's as they raced over to our fallen authors

"Well it seems your husband just doesn't have the same stamina he used to?" said the second Dan.

"Husband?" said Ember.

"We'll talk about it later." said FEmber, as she rose to face the Dan's.

"No one hurts the man I love and gets away with it!" said FEmber.

"Yeah, no one hurts the man I…uh, like as a friend!" said Ember.

The Ember's launched sonic attacks in a fit of fury at the Dan's. But the Dan's easily blocked these attacks and yawned in boredom. Then with one mighty blast the Dan's sent the Ember's and the unconscious forms of the Rob's flying through the air and through the broke window of a mattress store that had conveniently survived the pounding the city had been getting. The Ember's hit the wall and were knocked unconscious, then they all fell on to a king sized mattress that was conveniently placed there. (AN: Don't you love convenient plot devices.)

Seeing their work was finished the Dan's decided to rejoin the originals.

Speaking of the originals they and FSam were having fun battling the Danny's, Sam, and Vlad. They had gotten rid of the FDanny and Vlad duplicates and were starting to win the battle. Our heroes were not doing so well, Sam had been injured in one of the blasts and the Danny's and Vlad were covered with small cuts and bruises.

But they kept fighting, Danny and FDanny kept throwing plasma orbs at the Dan's while Vlad kept hitting them with ghost rays. Sam despite her broken arm was doing her best to keep FSam's magic attacks off of them with a shield. But it was a lost cause because our heroes were quickly tiring and the Dan's and FSam were still ready to fight.

"Give up Danny, you can't win." said Dan.

"Yes, we have you beaten, give up now and we might make your deaths painless." said FDan.

"Yeah, we might do that, but most likely we'll do the opposite." said FSam, as they laughed evilly.

"We'll never give up you monsters." said Danny.

"Yeah, you'll never get us to surrender." said FDanny.

"Uh, about surrendering, do we at least get a last request?" said Vlad, who noticed the Danny's glaring at him.

"Kidding, I was only kidding, of course we will not surrender." said Vlad.

"Yeah, if you want to get us you have to do it over our cold, dead bodies." said Sam.

"What a good idea, turning you into a ghost would make things easier." said Dan.

"You'll never hurt Sam!" shouted Danny as he threw a plasma blast at Dan, which he batted away like it was nothing.

"I was hoping you would try the hard way." said Dan as the battle began again.

Meanwhile back at the U.N. things were still a mess. Technus had take technology from all over the area and had built an army of robots. Our heroes had to bat them off as well as having to deal with Technus and Skulker. They were blasting robots left and right, pieces of metal and electronics forming piles in front of their barricade, but still they kept coming.

"There's hundreds of them, they just keep coming." said Jazz.

"That is right child, my amazing robots will crush you into dust." Said Technus, laughing manically

"Keep firing, we will not let a bunch of ghosts take us down." said Maddie as she destroyed five robots in one shot.

"Yeah, they'll never take us alive!" said Jack.

"Uh dad, I think that's what they had in mind." said FJazz as more robots were created and sent at them.

"I just hope Danny and Valerie are doing ok." said Tucker as he blew up another robot.

Back at the tip of Manhattan the Danny's, Sam, and Vlad were wishing the same thing. They were putting up a brave front but they knew that they were starting to lose. FDanny had brought out his Ghostly fire, but even this was not powerful enough to stop the on slot of the Dan's and FSam. FSam sent another explosive energy orb, this threw or heroes through the air. They landed roughly on the ground, and turned around only to get punched in the face from the Dan's.

"So ready to give up?" said FDan.

"Never." said FDanny, wiping some blood off his face.

"To bad, Sam if you would, capture the girl." said FDan.

"Yes, we wouldn't want her pretty little face to get smashed." Said FSam.

FSam used her powers to trap Sam in a bubble of energy and bring her over to them. Sam pounded on the side of the bubble and hit it with her remaining energy, but it was no use. So Sam decided to insult them instead.

"You pieces of crud, when I get out of here I'm going to kill you!" said Sam.

"Sam, could you keep yourself quiet?" said FDan.

"With pleasure." said FSam.

She sent a surge of energy through the bubble of energy. Sam screamed as the energy ran thorugh her, then she fell limp.

"Sam!" shouted Danny.

Suddenly Danny started to become enraged, without thinking he threw himself at the Dan's in a blind rage.

"Danny! No!" shouted FDanny.

But it was too late, Dan powered up a blast and sent it at Danny. The blast hit him head on and sent him flying into a pile of rubble, knocking him out.

"No! You will pay for that." said FDanny.

"Yeah, he is supposed to be my future son when I get him and his sister and my dear Maddie to join me." said Vlad.

"You're never giving up on that are you?" said FDanny.

"No, I will not stop until I have the family I deserve." said Vlad.

"Oh give it up, you must know by now they will never live with you voluntarily." said FDanny.

"That is why I will capture them, in time they will grow to love me." said Vlad.

"Your insane, like that would actually every work." said FDanny.

"So I'm a little crazy, but that's what happens when you're in true love, not that you would know anything about that." said Vlad.

"Why you…" said FDanny.

"Uh, if you have forgotten you're supposed to be battling us, not each other." said Dan.

Uh, right, we should be fighting them." said FDanny.

"Yeah, them." said Vlad.

They got into a battle stance to face the horrible monsters that had visited so much evil upon the Earth. They flew at the Dan's throwing what remained of their energy into the attack. They threw ectoblast after ectoblast at them. But their heroic effort was in vain for the Dan's were not phased by the weakened attacks. The Dan's punched FDanny and Vlad as they came closer and did not stop. They threw blow after devastating blow. FDanny and Vlad could not stand up to this relentless pounding and they gave up the ghost, so to speak.

They fell from sky and landed in the same pile of rubble Danny was in, they turned back to human as they hit. The Dan's and Sam flew over to mock our fallen heroes.

"Well, it looks like the fat lady will be singing at your funeral." said FDan.

"I wonder if the Lunch Lady is available?" said Dan jokingly, they laughed evilly at this.

The Dan's powered up a huge attack and raised it over their heads. It was a huge ball of energy that pulsed with a dark energy.

"It looks like it is all over now." said Dan.

"It's not over yet." said a voice from nowhere.

Suddenly a dozen blasts of purple energy hit the Dan's and FSam and knocked them away from the Danny's and Vlad. They were blown into a wall and embedded into the surface. As FSam was hit she lost control of the bubble Sam was in and dropped her. Sam plummeted toward the ground, before she hit the figure grabbed her. He flew to the ground and put her down genteelly, Sam opened one of her eyes and saw who it was.

"Its…its you." said Sam.

"Rest now child, I will take care of this." said the figure.

Sam went back to sleep and the figure turned to see the Dan's and Sam had gotten themselves out of the wall, and they didn't look happy.

"Who are you?" shouted FDan.

"I am the one who sows decay and decline through the world, I am the one who rips the souls of the living out and send them to the after life. I am the end, I am the angel of death, I am the Grim Reaper." said Grim.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ember: Wow, it looks like Dan and crew are in trouble now.

TechnoRob: Yeah, I would hate to be them.

Ember: Almost everyone would hate to be them.

TechnoRob: That is true.

Ember: Well its that time again, time for the chapter summery.

It looks like Danny and friends are on the ropes, the Dan's and Sam have really turned the tide. This may be the end for all of us. But will the arrival of the Angel of Death be enough to turn the tide back in our heroes favor and bring them their final victory? Will our heroes win the day? Will the Earth be safe for future generations? Or will humanity be doomed to a new dark age. If you took my advice to leave the planet before, pack a return bag just incase, for the answer to these questions will come in the next chapter of the Return of Dan.

Ember: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Death VS Deadly

"Who are you?" shouted FDan.

"I am the one who sows decay and decline through the world, I am the one who rips the souls of the living out and send them to the after life. I am the end, I am the angel of death, I am the Grim Reaper." said Grim.

"Oh crud, I was really hoping you would not come back" said FSam.

"You know him?" said Dan.

"I had to battle him for Danny's soul once before." said FSam.

"Well not to be disrespectful to one that cause as much death as you do, even more then me, but aren't you supposed to be a skeleton?" said Dan.

"First off causing death is my job, while you do it for fun you sick bastard, so don't compare me to you. Second, why the hell do I have to be a skeleton? Can't I look like a normal person? I mean I get this stupid question every time I reap a persons soul, oh, I thought you were a skeleton, and another thing…." said Grim as he ranted on about how many times people had asked why he was not a skeleton. After a while FDan spoke up.

"Uh, do you want something?" said FDan.

"And what is with airline food…What? Oh yeah! I'm here to kick your sorry butts." said Grim.

"And how do you plan to do that?" said FSam.

"By using my amazing supernatural powers." said Grim.

"That may be, but you are still out numbered." said FDan.

"Your right, what ever shall I do? How can I possibly defeat such powerful ghosts? I know, I'll do THIS!" said Grim as he sent a blot of energy at the Danny's Vlad, and Sam

The energy hit them and they rose into the air. As this was happening all of their cuts bruise and other injuries were healed. They were placed back on the ground completely back to normal. As soon as they were out down they transformed back into ghost mode.

"What happened?" said FDanny.

"I restored you back to full health, and as a bonus your attacks are now five times as powerful." said Grim.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" said Danny.

"Yes, I'm even more powerful then usual." said Vlad.

"This is not good." said Dan.

"You can say that again, ready to take out the trash guys?" said Grim.

"I've been ready for ten years." said FDanny.

With this our heroes went into battle to stop the evil that had caused so much destruction. With their power increased five times they were now more then a match for the Dan's and FSam. Danny sent a series of ectoblasts that knocked the evil trio back while FDanny used his ghostly lightning. The Dan's tried to hit FDanny but he teleported away, and Danny used his ghost ray to knock them back. Vlad used his eye beams to take out the duplicates the Dan's tried to create as they appeared.

"This is for making Sam evil and taking her from me!" shouted Danny as he lifted a car and hit Dan with it.

Note to self, don't anger Daniel any time soon." Thought Vlad

Meanwhile Sam and Grim were taking care of FSam, since you can only fight magic with magic. Sam sent an orb of Magic energy at her, which knocked her through the air, while Grim used his scythe to shot energy blasts and hurl pieces of rubble at her. FSam tried every trick in her bag of dark magic, from melting spells to evil plants, but Sam and Grim kept fighting.

"I'll make you pay for hurting Danny!" shouted Sam as she blasted FSam into a building.

Meanwhile back with Maddie and the others things were going a little better. They had finally taken down Skulker and they were mopping up the last if Technus's robots. It seems Technus was running out of technology to make his robots.

"You will never defeat me, for I am Technus, master of all things digital and…" said Technus before he was captured in a net.

"Hey, you defeated me, I did not expect this." said Technus.

"That's right ghost, because no ghost can win against a person using a Fenton anti-ghost weapon." said Jack, proud of his Fenton Net Launcher.

"Now that these creeps are out of the way, we better go help the Danny's." said Jazz.

"I wonder what is going on over there?" said Tucker, as explosions rocked the city from the direction the Danny's and Dan's had headed in.

"Well if you want to find out we better get going." said FJazz.

They ran in the direction of the fight. But before they could get there a ghost wearing a hood and carrying a staff appeared before them.

"Stand back, I'll take care of this!" shouted Jack as he pulled out the Jack-o-Nine tails.

"Wait dad! That is Clockwork, he is a good ghost." said FJazz.

Jack heard this and ended up tripping as he charged at Clockwork, landing on his face.

"Who are you?" said Maddie.

"I am Clockwork, master of time." said Clockwork.

"Clockwork, what are you doing here?" said FTucker.

"I have come to keep you from interfering with Danny's battle." said Clockwork.

"What! Why?" said Jazz.

"Because this is Danny's fight, not yours. If you were to go into help battle Dan, Danny would be worried about you and he might get distracted. Both Danny's must have their full measure of concentration on the battle if they hope to win." said Clockwork.

"So there is nothing we can do to help?" said Maddie.

"I'm afraid not, you must let him do this alone, it is his destiny." said Clockwork.

"Be careful Danny, please come back safe." thought Maddie as the noises of battle reached their ears.

Meanwhile Danny and company were cleaning the Dan's and FSam clocks. Try as they might the evil villains could not defeat our mega powered heroes. Dan tried to punch FDanny in the jaw but FDanny grabbed his arm and flipped him over his shoulder and into a building.

FDan tried to blast Danny with a large orb of energy, but Danny went intangible and came up from underneath FDan and kicked him in the face, sending him sailing through that air into a car, which let out a whoop-whoop sound as it was hit.

After Dan came out of the building he was in for a surprise. Vlad came out of nowhere and hit him with a barrage of attacks, sending him into the ground. He then sent the same attack at FDan, causing a small crater to form. Having an evil villain who does not play fair on your side is not so bad.

Meanwhile Sam and Grim were taking care of FSam. She had long ago given up on tricks and went for the old fashion method, keep firing until your opponent is dead. Sam and Grim easily dodged these desperate attacks and sent energy blasts of their own, which knocked FSam out of the air.

"This is it foul destroyer of worlds, your time has come." said Grim as he shot one last bolt of energy at FSam.

FSam was hit with this energy and captured in a bubble of supernatural energy. She tried to break out of it but the evil women could not escape this prison.

"Let me out of here or I'll rip out your insides and use them as jump rope!" shouted FSam as she pounded on the side of the bubble

"That's not how we ask for things, you have to say please." said Sam mockingly.

FDan saw his love trapped in a clutches of his enemies and was enraged. He let out a inhuman yell and threw the Danny's and Vlad off of him and into the rubble that littered the area. Before they could do anything he raced over to the worn out Dan and grabbed him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" said Dan as pain shot through his body.

"I'm going to end this once and for all." said FDan.

Then FDan began to absorb Dan, who let out a terrible cry as all the energy was drained from him. He began to fade, and as he faded FDan became stronger and even more evil. Soon Dan was completely gone, and FDan was transformed into a hideous monster. The very essence of evil seemed to pulse from him, and his eyes were a terrible red color, almost black. His hair had turned a blood red and his jumpsuit was ripped in places due to the expanding muscles. With one inhuman growl he attacked our heroes.

"I will destroy you all!" shouted Dan as he sent huge bolts of ghost energy at our heroes.

Dan was much more powerful then he normally was, he hurled pieces of building like they were nothing, his feet left burning holes in the ground, and the very Earth shook when he brought his fist down to try to smash our heroes. Vlad was the unlucky one for he got in the way of one of the blasts and was sent flying ten blocks away, where he hit a steel I-beam and was knocked out.

Dan then turned on the rest off our heroes.

"Sam, Grim, run for it." said Danny.

"But Danny…" said Sam.

"Don't argue, Run!" said Danny.

"I think we should take his advice." said Grim as he dragged Sam and FSam away.

Dan tried to chase after them but the Danny's used their strength to throw him back and let them escape. Dan turned toward them with a look of hate on his face that would have sent the demons of hell running for their lives. He stomped over toward them and the ground shook with each step.

"You! You have ruined everything! You ruined my plans to make the world mine, you ruined my life with Sam, and you ruined my future, now I am going to ruin you!" said the demented Dan.

Dan sent a blast of energy at the Danny's; it looked like a freight train heading right for them. They barely got out of the way when it hit, it was like a miniature atomic bomb had gone off. The Danny's flipped through the air and hit the ground, when they looked up they saw Dan standing in front of them. He then sent a series of blasts like the first one, they pounded into the ground and left a huge crater.

Dan looked with an evil, twisted smirk on his face at the destruction he had caused. Believing that he had destroyed his foes he turned to pursue Sam and Grim. But then from out of the ground came our heroes as they prepared to punch him in the back, but Dan sensed it coming and knocked them down.

"Danny, we have to try something else." said FDanny.

"I know, but what can we do?" said Danny.

"We have to end this now. I have plan, follow my lead." said FDanny.

With this Danny and FDanny rose into the air, and quickly FDanny started to gather a huge ball of green energy in front of him. Danny saw this and quickly got the idea, and he began to add his energy to the ball. It grew and grew, soon it was so bright you could not look at it directly. It looked as if a green sun had risen in the sky over the wrecked city. Soon they could not add anymore and they launched it at the monster before them.

The ball of energy headed toward Dan and he tried to block it. He tried to hold the energy back, and throw it back at our heroes. But he could not, the force was too great, and he was hit with it. The energy washed over him and he let out a scream as it damaged and battered. He was sent into the ground where the energy exploded and left a huge crater in the earth. Dan rose out of the ground battered and bruised.

"Let's do the finishing move." said FDanny.

"I know what you mean." said Danny.

With that they gave the finishing blow, the ghostly wail. They released the double wail and it shot toward Dan. The waves of sonic ghost energy hit Dan and ripped some of his costume apart. Dan was destroyed by this attack as it blew his fiery hair off of his head. When the attack ended Dan was a wreck and he collapsed.

"Well it's over Dan, you know what that means." said Danny as he pulled out the Fenton Thermos.

Danny pointed the thermos at Dan and a blue beam of light shot out and captured Dan, it dragged him into the thermos.

"You will never get rid of me! I will be back!" said Dan as he was pulled in.

It was at this point that Sam and Grim returned.

"My god, you actually did it, you defeated Dan." said Grim.

"Oh Danny! I knew you could do it!" said Sam as she ran up to hug and kiss Danny.

"You did it kid, you saved the future." said FDanny.

"Uh, what do we do with evil future Sam." said Grim, as he pointed at the bubble containing FSam.

"You worms, I will get you for this, do you hear me!" said FSam, pounding on the side of the bubble.

"Since she is half ghost I think we should put her with her beloved husband." said FDanny.

"I like the way you think." said Grim as he opened the bubble and Danny used the thermos to capture her.

"Well that takes care of that." said Danny as he held the thermos, but then it began to shake and rattle.

"What is happening?" said Danny in a panic.

"Their trying to break out, we have to find something stronger to contain them." said FDanny.

"I could conjure something up." said Sam.

"Good, I need a ghost proof safe." said Danny.

Sam waved her hand and it appeared, then Danny threw the thermos into the safe.

"Now I need some ghost proof chains." said Danny.

They appeared and Danny wrapped the safe up in them.

"Now a ghost proof metal cube I can put the safe in." said Danny.

It appeared and Danny dumped the safe into it.

"Now a cement truck full of ghost proof cement." said Danny.

The truck appeared and Danny backed it up and filled up the cube with the cement.

"And finally the lid to the cube and a welding torch." said Danny.

These appeared and Danny quickly welded the lid to the top of the cube, sealing it completely.

"Now all we have to do is figure out what to do with this thing." said Danny, as the cube shook a little.

"I think the plain of infinite nothingness would do the trick." said Grim.

"That'll work." said FDanny.

With that Grim raised his scythe above his head and swung it down. It ripped a portal through space and time to the plain of nothingness. Grim them lifted the cube and hurled it into the portal. Once it went in the portal closed with a thunder clap, then there was silence.

"It's over, it's finally over." said FDanny.

"Yeah, you guys have saved the world from a horrible fate, I'm really glad I didn't reap your soul." said Grim.

"Danny!" came a shout from the side, they turned to see Maddie and the others running towards them

Maddie ran up and gave Danny a big hug, this started a group hug.

"Oh Danny, I'm so proud of you, you saved the whole world!" said Maddie.

"That's my boy! I knew you could do it, no ghost can beat a Fenton!" said Jack.

"Way to go little bro, you did it!" said Jazz.

"Uh guys, while I appreciate the love, I can't breath." said Danny.

"Oops, sorry Danny." said Maddie as she released Danny.

FJazz and FTucker walked up to FDanny.

"Is it truly over?" said FJazz.

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes, Dan is gone." said FDanny.

"I never though I would see the day." said FTucker.

Soon everybody else returned to area that had been knocked out.

"Did we win?" said Alicia.

"Yes, we did." said Alex.

"Alex, you're alive! I was so worried you would not make it." said Alicia as she ran up and hugged Alex.

"Tucker, your ok!" said Valerie as she too ran up to embrace Tucker.

"It'll take more then a ghost army to get rid of me." said Tucker.

"So we won?" said FValerie.

"It appears so." said FTucker.

"Thank god the nightmare is over." said FValerie.

"I can't believe it, they actually beat him." said FEmber.

"I told you they were special kids." said FRob.

"Yeah, and for once I'm glad I was proven wrong." said FEmber as she kissed FRob, they then noticed Rob and Ember staring at them.

"Hey, take a picture, it'll last longer." said FEmber.

"Yeah, and from the looks of it you shouldn't be the ones staring." said FRob, pointing to their sides.

Ember and Rob quickly looked down to see they had been holding hands, they quickly let go.

"Well Danny, I am proud, you faced your future for a second time and beat it, that is an amazing thing." said Clockwork.

"It was nothing, I only did what any one who wanted to protect his family and friends would have done." said Danny.

"That is a good reply, for you will need your friends and family for the times ahead, I can not tell you what lies ahead, but I can say it will be one amazing adventure." said Clockwork.

"This has been the most fun I have had this century, put I have a job to get back to, you coming Clockwork?" said Grim.

"No, I still have some things to attend to." said Clockwork.

"Ok then, bye everybody." said Grim as he disappeared.

"Well I think we should be getting back to Desiree, I have some wishes to make." said Danny as the group made its way back through the rubble.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ember: It's almost over folks, which means Rob is coming back. Hey Tech boy! Finish setting up those party balloons and streamers.

TechnoRob: I'm almost done, did you get the food and entertainment?

Ember: Yes, and I also got something "special" for Rob for after the party.

TechnoRob: I have a feeling I don't want to know what that is.

Ember: Good, because I'm not telling you, just read the chapter summery Tech boy.

TechnoRob: Right.

Yahoo! Our heroes have won! They have saved the world from the evil Dan and Sam! Now the world is safe for future generations. Now all that is left to do is to get Rob back to the control room and fix the mess Dan left on the Earth. All those who left the planet can return now, and when you get back read the last chapter of the Return of Dan.

Ember: I can't wait for Rob to return, I have a "warm" welcome waiting for him.

TechnoRob: I will never be able to get those images out of my hard drive, so until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Back to Abnormal

Our heroes made their way back through the rubble that used to be New York City. They made their way back to the area where the United Nations stood to find Desiree so she could fix this mess. When they got there they knew they had on heck of a search to find her on their hands.

The area was a complete mess, rubble and pieces of building were everywhere. In fact the bench were FSam had told Desiree to sit was now just a crater in the ground.

"This places is a mess, we'll never find her." said Alicia.

"Oh yes we will, now start digging." said Danny as he moved a large piece of rubble

They eventually found her fifty feet away from where she had started. Aside from a few bruises and cuts she was ok, but that was not the weird part. When they found her she was still in a sitting position, just like when she was sitting on the bench. The only difference was that she was now on her head.

"Well now I've seen everything." said FDanny.

Desiree quickly noticed our heroes around her and realized the battle was over. Glad it was Danny and friends who found her, though she would not say it out loud, and not Dan, she took the ear plugs out and righted herself. She stood up and took the ear plugs out of her ears.

"So I take it the battle is over and you won." said Desiree.

"Yes." said Danny.

"And now you want me to repair most the damage that has been done, and make people remember enough so they blame Dan for the whole invasion thing?" said Desiree.

"Yes, that pretty much sums up what I was going to say." said Danny.

"Hey, I was just wondering, what happened to Johnny 13 and Kitty?" said Jazz.

"I don't know, we sort of lost track of them in battle." said Jack.

"We're over here!" shouted Kitty carrying an injured Johnny.

"What happened?" said Tucker.

"We were driven away from the group by some of Technus's robots, they attacked us and Johnny got hurt fighting them off." said Kitty.

"I wouldn't let any lousy robots hurt my girl." said Johnny.

"I know Johnny, I know." said Kitty.

"Well now that the gangs all here do you want me to grant that wish?" said Desiree.

"Yeah, and bring Vlad with us, I lost track of him and he has some explaining to do." said Danny.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be." said Desiree.

With this a wave of magic swept over the Earth. As it passed all the major damage and most of the minor damage was repaired. Also it left the memory of Dan invasion, but only Dan and nobody else, and the memory of the brave people who fought him off and saved the world, Jack and Maddie Fenton, their kids and friends, and the mysterious Danny Phantom.

Our heroes reappeared in Amity Park, right in front of the Fenton works.

"I never thought I would be so happy to that neon sign." said Jazz.

"Yeah, everything is back to normal, but where is Vlad?" said Danny.

"He's trying to sneak away over there." said Sam, pointing to the retreating Vlad.

Quickly before he could get away Sam captured Vlad in a magic bubble and brought him over. Vlad soon found himself faces to face with a large group of angry ghost fighters.

"Uh, you wanted something?" said Vlad nervously.

"Yeah, we still remember it was you that started this mess in the first place, know what that means?" said Valerie.

Vlad shook his head no.

"It means were going to kick your lousy, no-good, cat needing butt." said Danny.

Just as they were about to attack and reap rightful revenge on Vlad Alicia spoke up.

"Wait, I have a better idea, instead of hurting his body, why don't we hurt him where it will do the most damage, in his wallet." said Alicia.

"What do you mean? Why would we need Vlad's money?" said Alex.

"Well, I sort of made a promise to Ember if she would help us…" said Alicia.

"What did you promise her?" said Danny, tapping his foot on the ground.

"I sort of promised that if she stopped fighting us and would be good we would help her with her music carrier." said Alicia.

"How are we going to do that?" said Valerie.

"Well that's where Vlad comes in, we promise to not beat him up in exchange for a little donation to the "I want to live to see my next birthday" fund. That will solve everything." said Alicia.

"I agree! I agree! How much do you want!" shouted Vlad.

"Well I would say about $100 million should do it." said Ember.

"Done! Now please let me go." said Vlad.

"Not so fast, Tucker if you would do the honors." said Danny.

"With pleasure." Said Tucker as he transferred the money from Vlad to an account he set up.

"Ahhh! My wallet!" screamed Vlad, grabbing his side in pain.

"Wow, Alicia was right, it did hurt him." said Sam.

"You're free to go Vlad." said Danny.

"You will pay for this someday Daniel, you will pay." Said Vlad as he flew off, suddenly a laser hit him in the back of his pants, sending him screaming away.

"Sorry, my finger slipped." said Tucker.

As this was going on back in the control room TechnoRob was about to tell Ember some good news.

"Hey Ember, I have some good news, now that everything has calmed down I can send a replacement teleporter tracker to Rob, we can bring him home." said TechnoRob.

"What? That's wonderful! Send it to him immediately." said Ember.

TechnoRob sent the tracker to Rob and it appeared in his hand. He looked down and immediately recognized it and he knew he could go home now, but there was one thing he had to do first.

"Yay! I have the money to live my dream." said Ember.

"I don't know, I still don't trust you to be loose in the world." said Danny.

"Oh come on! I promise I won't do anything." said Ember.

"Maybe if there was someone to keep an eye on her, that would solve the problem." said Jazz.

"I'll do it." said Rob.

"Really? You don't mind?" said Danny.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." said Rob.

"But aren't you in college or something?" said Valerie.

"Yeah, but I don't think taking some time off would hurt. My dad joined a rock band when he was my age and took five years off of college, it sort of runs in the family." said Rob.

"Thank you! Now I cane stay in the real world." said Ember as she hugged Rob.

"Your welcome, but if you don't mind I would like to check up on my family first, I want to see if they're ok." said Rob.

"Sure, just hurry back." said Ember.

"I will." said Rob as he teleported away.

Moments later he was back in the control room.

"Rob! Your back!" shouted Ember as she ran up to hug him.

"Yeah, it's so great to be back." said Rob.

"I was so worried about you." said Ember, then she hit him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" said Rob as he rubbed the lump on his head.

"That was for making me worry so much, you could have been killed! I Never want you to do something this crazy ever again." said Ember.

"Well I have a way to fix that and keep my promise to story Ember." said Rob as he ran over to the control panel.

"How are you going to do that?" said Ember.

"You'll see, hey TechnoRob, I have a new character for you to create." said Rob.

"Really? What is his name?" said TechnoRob.

"His name is Rob Phantom." said Rob.

"But that is your name." said TechnoRob.

"Exactly, I want to create a character who is exactly like me, so I never have to worry Ember like this again, and I can keep my promise to story Ember." said Rob.

"Really Rob, do you mean it?" said Ember.

"Yes I do, I never want you to have to worry about me, and this is the way to do it." said Rob.

"Oh Rob, thank you!" said Ember as she kissed him.

"I like this homecoming better, now create that character TechnoRob." said Rob.

"Right away." said TechnoRob.

Soon the new character was complete and teleported right to the place where Rob had been standing before.

"So, is your family ok?" said Danny.

"Yeah, their fine, I told my dad what I am going to be doing and he's ok with it." said Rob but not really Rob.

"So now that that is settled, what do we do with the future versions of ourselves?" said Tucker, who pointed over to where they were playing go fish.

I have the answer, if they simple remove the time medallions they will return to the future." said Clockwork.

"But won't they be destroyed?" said Danny.

"No, they will still exist, but in a better future then the one they came from." said Clockwork.

"Well I guess this is good bye." said Danny.

"I guess so, but it was fun while it lasted, and you did a great job kid. You did what I couldn't do, you saved Sam and the world." said FDanny.

"I guess now there is a Sam in your future that is probably waiting for you." said Sam.

"Yeah, I guess I better get back to her." said FDanny.

"Well past me, it's been fun." said FRob.

"Yeah, if you can call almost being destroyed fun." said Rob.

"Hey past me, keep an eye on this guy, he'll really grow on you." said FEmber.

"Uh, yeah, I'll do that." said Ember, blushing a little.

"Be careful you two, I have a felling Danny may need your help in the future." said FValerie.

"We will." said Valerie.

"Well it was fun, but I would have preferred to meet you when the world wasn't going to be destroyed." said Tucker.

"Ditto." said FTucker.

"Ok, I think it is time your future selves went back to their own time." said Clockwork.

With one last goodbye the future Danny and friends took off their time medallions and were sent back to the future.

"Well that is the end of that, now that this is over I have a timeline to get back to watching." said Clockwork as he disappeared.

"I'm going home too, I have had enough craziness to last a millennium." said Desiree as she went back to the Ghost Zone.

"Well finally everything is back to normal, but what ever happened to our families?" said Sam.

"Oh my god! We completely forgot about them, I hope they are all right." said Alicia.

"We're more then all right, we're proud of you." said Sarah, Alicia's mom, as they came out of the shelter in their basement.

"Mom! Dad! Ben! Your all ok!" shouted Alicia as she ran over and they had a family hug.

"We just heard the president mention you and your friends helping to save the world from ghosts on TV." said Robert.

"What? We're on TV?" said Alicia.

"Yes, they just were talking about it now." said Ben.

"Sammykins!" shouted Sam's mom as she and Mr. Manson came out of the shelter.

"Mom! Dad! Your alive!" said Sam as she ran over to her parents.

"Oh Sammykins, we were so worried, are you ok? Those mean ghosts didn't hurt you did they?" said Mrs. Manson.

"No, the Fentons kept me safe from them." said Sam.

"Jack, Maddie, I just want to say thank you for keeping our daughter safe during this whole ghost invasion of the world thing." said Mr. Manson.

"Your welcome, in fact she was a big help in defeating those ghosts, your daughter is a hero." said Maddie.

"It was nothing anyone else wouldn't have done in my place." said Sam.

"Tucker sweetie, your ok!" came a shout from Tucker's mom and she and his Dad came out of the shelter.

"Mom! Dad!" said Tucker as he ran over.

"Oh I'm so proud of my little sweetie pie." said Mrs. Foley.

"Mom! Your embarrassing me!" said Tucker.

"Can't a mother be proud of her son?" said Mrs. Foley.

Tucker sighed and let his mom continue being embarrassing, his friends barely able to contain the laughter they felt building up inside them.

"Well I think it is time we all went home, come on Valerie, you and your friends have school tomorrow, ghost invasion or not." said Valerie's Dad.

"It figures Desiree would put back the school along with everything else." said Danny as he and the others moaned at the idea of school.

They all then went home to rest after such a long battle. (AN: Hey, to welcome me back I decided to pull the hurt Vlad lever not once, not twice, but three times, it also makes up for the fact I did not use it this whole story. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever three times_.)

Meanwhile in Wisconsin

"Fright Knight, who have some explaining to do, why did you join Dan Phantom?" said Vlad, tapping his foot and looking very angry.

"Well, you see Lord Plasmius, its like this…" said the Fright Knight as he tried to explain his way out of the mess he was in.

"God, does he really believe I will believe his lies, I'm still going to punish him. Well at least the castle is still standing." thought Vlad. (AN: it won't be for long. Mwhahaha)

Suddenly Vlad could hear a whistling sound coming from above him. He looked up to see a meteor hurtling right towards his castle. It hit the castle, totally destroying it.

"What the hell…" was all Vlad could say before a giant glob of goop fell on his head, ruining his clothing.

"What in the Ghost Zones name is…going…on…here?" this time Vlad was cut off as the Fluffy Army of Doom, made of ghost weasels and cats, suddenly appeared around him.

"Oh crap." said Vlad as the cuddly army of chaos attacked with the terror only a few (I.E. Vlad) have ever known.

"Ahhhh! Get them off of me! Fright Knight, help me!" screamed Vlad as he ran for his life, all thoughts of punishing the Fright Knight gone from his head.

"God bless you Rob Phantom." thought the Fright Knight as he chased after Vlad to rescue him.

Two Weeks Later

It was two weeks later and everything was getting back to normal. The people had repaired most of the damage that had been left behind after Danny's wish. The Fentons and Danny's friends had been honored with every award the people of the Earth could give. It was still hectic with all the reporters coming to interview Jack and Maddie.

The inevitable question did arise about why Dan Phantom had the same emblem as Danny Phantom. They had come up with the cover story that Dan was Danny's evil father, and they passed it off as sort of a Darth Vader vs. Luke Skywalker kind of thing. This however led to a million Star Wars themed questions, like does Danny Phantom have a light saber, or does he use the force, they had quickly gotten the interview off of that topic. (AN: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does)

The world had finally decided to take the threat of ghost attack seriously, and the Fenton's were swamped with offers to build ghost defense systems, for both private organizations and governments.

All of this put a great pressure on our teenage heroes, they decided to go to the one place they always could relax, Sam's movie room. No one knew about it so they could watch movies in peace.

So what movie are we watching?" said Danny.

"Oh I think you'll recognize this one." said Sam as she turned on the DVD.

As they sat down the title screen for 1The Wind in the Forest came on the screen.

"Hey, this is a chick flick." said Tucker.

"Yes, it was the movie we were going to see before Dan showed up." said Valerie.

"But I wanted to see a Sci-Fi movie." said Danny.

"Yeah, but this movie is better." said Alicia.

"Oh, and why is that?" said Alex.

"It's the perfect movie to cuddle with your boyfriend." said all three girls as they jumped the boys.

As they were watching the movie and getting comfortable, Tucker spoke up.

"Hey Danny, do you think Dan and Future Sam are gone for good?" said Tucker as he held Valerie.

"Well Grim did send him to the plain of infinite nothingness, so I don't think they will be coming back." said Danny as he sat hugging Sam.

"Good, I never want to see his ugly face ever again." said Alex as he held Alicia.

"Hey, let's forget them and enjoy the movie." said Sam.

As everyone relaxed and watched the movie, we head to the plain of infinite nothingness. There floating in the void was the cube containing the evil Dan and Sam. As we get closer we can see it has dents all over it, coming from the inside. We can see it shake and hear an evil laugh emanating from it that would chill the blood of even the bravest of humans. Suddenly two evil grinning faces imprint themselves on the side, the faces of Dan and Sam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Oh, that is a creepy way to end a story, but it raises the idea for a sequel.

Ember: For all our sakes I hope you don't bring them back.

Rob: Maybe I will, or maybe I will create a villain that is even worse.

Ember: Just don't let him in here. Hey, I still haven't given you my "special" welcome home gift.

Rob: What would that be? _Says Rob nervously._

Ember: Oh you'll find out. _Says Ember as she drags Rob away. _

Rob: Before I go here are some story ideas I came up with, I hope you like them.

14 Days in the Life of Danny Phantom: In this story we see the whacky adventures our heroes go through over a period of two weeks. From being made into giants, turned into babies, and meeting revolutionary war ghosts, it is all just an average day in the life of Danny Phantom.

President Vlad: After having all his other plans to rule the world fail, Vlad decides to use on that even Danny can not stop, running for President. With Vlad using legal means to rule the free world, the only way Danny may be able to stop him is to expose him, and maybe himself.

Other Routes in the Parade: All Hail King Danny Phantom: Clockwork once said that there are many different twists and turns in the parade of history, and this is one of them. One day Danny is told according to ancient prophesy that he is to be the new King of All Ghosts. What will happen now that he rules the Ghost Zone, and can he handle the power? This is not the sequel to the Return of Dan, it will be different, same goes for the rest of the Other Route stories.

Other Routes in the Parade: Ghost Earth: One day while fighting ghosts for a potion they stole from Alicia, a terrible accident occurs. The potion explodes in the Fenton Portal and causes the Earth and the Ghost Zone to merge. What will Danny and friends do now that they can't send the ghosts away anymore, and now everyone on Earth is a halfa?

Other Routes in the Parade: Daniel Plasmius: What would happen if Danny had gotten his ghost powers at four years old instead of fourteen? To make it worse Vlad finds out and convinces Danny he is the only one who can help him. This is the story of Daniel Masters and the life he leads, and all the people he ends up hurting.

Rob: Well those are all the story ideas I have, I will start on the first one in a couple of days, so look for it.

Ember: Oh Rob! I'm waiting to give you your present now.

Rob: I have to go, so until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


End file.
